Book 2 - Whispers In The Dark (Tears of Demon)
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Conversation with Yona brings up long-forgotten painful memory to him. People says First Love usually Unrequited. His first love must be ended with tragic way. Whispers in the dark tells them this only will become forbidden love. In the midst of uncleared misunderstanding, what if Hak disappears? Alert: same timeline with different POV of Book 1, needn't read Book 1 to understand
1. Prologue

**.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

* * *

"promise me, brother… no lie and no secret between us".

That's simple promise that they have made when they're only children.

And here, on the Cosmos garden where they're always spending time together when Hak tells her that he will go to Hiryuu Castle as Yona's bodyguard, she is frowning like she will cry whenever she wants and he has prepared himself. She doesn't cry instead she is angry. She is only 14 years old, yet she's looked more mature than her true age when she reaches out her hand to him after knowing he will go, her tears threatens to fall yet her eyes holding back her tears with such passionate on her looks.

"promise me, Hak… between the two of us, whoever will survive and life longer than other who passed away first, must stay alive, continue their life to protect their precious thing, to find their happiness and their reason to keep alive, live a life happily so the one who has gone first won't have any regret to leave this world before the other".

"sounds like someone will die before me, I hate this kind of promise because it sounds like one of us will die very soon", Hak narrows his eyes curiously "why are you asking me to make promise like that, Setsuna?".

"Hak", Setsuna calls him with demand tone "promise me?".

Alright, Hak has no choice but grabs her hand "…I promise".

* * *

There's no way he will forget that time, that night he just wants to go back to his room after he has decided to stay at Hiryuu Castle to accompany princess and not going back to the capitol Fuuga, his hometown (he knows Setsuna and Tae Yeon, his sister will be mad and brother will be disappointed, but hell yeah, he does choose to stay with Yona instead).

He won't be mistaken by what he has seen, he finds Setsuna's unique hair and follows her, sneaking from Hiryuu Castle till they reach the hill where they are able to see Hiryuu Castle and Kuuto below the hill. Setsuna is standing right in front of him, scowling, scolding him for not fulfill his promise to come home, back to Fuuga frequently or at least when the New Year's vacation if he's that busy. What's more, he is supposed to go home on this New Year's vacation, considering King Il has given the permission for him to come home.

With tears streaming down her face, she scolds him "don't make a promise that you can't fulfill, you moron?!".

Right, before he's installed as Wind Tribe's General and lived on Hiryuu Castle as Yona's private bodyguard, on that Cosmos garden at one of Fuuga's mountain when he has told her about that, after they have made that promise, she has cried a lot. Of course, without no one tell her, she has known about it already but she is waiting for him to tell her with his own mouth. Typical of Setsuna, she is always like that.

Guilt surging within his heart when he sees her cry in front of him "Setsuna, forgive me, I—".

"I'll always be waiting for you, Hak… that's what I told you before, right?", Setsuna smiles in the midst of her tears with the slight of bitterness "but in case this is the last time I see you, I will tell you… about all of those promises we have made due to my selfish reason… I want you to promise important thing as well…".

After she reaches out to him, doing something unpredictable that make his eyes widened.

After let single tears that makes a wet line on her cheeks, whispering sorry and good bye.

He startles when a pair of wings appears from Setsuna's back before her figure vanishes in the thin air and changes into spreading beautiful snow as she whispers one last thing, the most important thing that he will never able to forget about her.

He wanders, looking around for her and calling her name, screaming her name till he is only able to stay still. He thinks this is must be only a dream, so he is going back to Hiryuu Castle and fast sleep. Only to find Mundok tells about Setsuna's death on the morning.

Mundok tells him that her funeral will be held after the New Year's Ceremony on Hiryuu Castle and he wants to pick him up to come home but Hak refuses to come back. He refuses to believe it, yelling to Mundok that he will only believe if he witnesses her death right in front of his eyes which make Mundok pulls him into the bear hug and whispers to his ear to receive the fact when Hak yells her name like he has done last night.

"SETSUNA?!".

It hurts. It hurts as if half of his heart, himself that always stay by his side since they were born into this world has gone. As if his heart wants to die right away but he has promised her, so he has no choice but fulfill his promise. He wonders, does this mean she has known that she will die soon when he isn't there around her, that he doesn't near her which make her ask him to promise?

* * *

Hak jolts from his bed, wide awake. He snickers as he running his hand on his hair, revealing his sapphire eyes.

" _Dream? Huh, what was that? Does it because my conversation with the princess yesterday?"._

Everything about the princess always stresses him out, and if her sister is still alive, he's sure she can make a tag team with the princess as 'tag team of woman who can stressing him out'. Really, those two are… enough, hasn't he decided to fulfill his promise to his little sister? Countless time he has convinced himself to let her go, to bury his childish that hope she is still alive, keep telling to himself that she has died and the one who met him that night is her spirit. But after that dream, he wonders if there's the part of his heart that hasn't let her go till now?

" _promise me, Hak… never ever let go of those precious to you"_.

" _I've been thinking, when the time comes that I'll be fine even when you're not around, I'd give you back your freedom"_.

" _one has asked me to not let go and one has intended to let go of me, huh? If you'd let me go in the end, princess, then it was no use for me to leave her…"_ , Hak huffs heavily and lifts his head, looking to the clear blue sky today _"Setsuna… I wonder if you're smiling or laughing at me right now above the sky? When will I see you again?"_.

"you can see me right away, you know?".

Too shocked by what he has seen, Hak drops Tsu Quan Dao on his hand to the ground, his face turns into wonder and surprise "…Setsuna?".

She approaches and hugs him, cupping his face with sweet smile on her face "I missed you so much, Hak Onii-sama…".

Hak envelops her on his bear hug before caressing her face "is this real? Am I dreaming? Or is this the afterlife?".

She grabs the hem of his robe and pulls his face down before hugging him and digging her finger on his back "this is real or not, just proves it… with your feeling…".

Hak frowns and breaks the hug, grabbing her shoulder "…who are you?".

Hak realizes she isn't Setsuna that he knew, so he asks him to stop imitate her and reveal her disguise. She introduces herself as Tsurara, Setsuna's older sister, her half-sister because they have the same biological father.

"what do you mean? Setsuna had…".

"silly, she is still alive, looks like she doesn't believe you at all, that's why she never contacts you, even just for telling you that she's still alive?".

That's when troops with armor and complete weapon who riding horse come into them, their leader comes to the front "we mind if you keep wandering around as you please, princess…".

Hak doesn't understand at all, why their leader acts like he's just witnessed a ghost and his face turns pale when he looks at him.

"you are still alive?! no, even if he is still alive, he is supposed to be older…", sly smirk appears on his face when he gets back his confident "ah, I see… must be her child, what a lucky…".

Everything become confusing matter for Hak because the leader of the troops, this old man claims that the Emperor will be pleased if they bring Hak's head, the son of traitor. He also mentions about how that lion-hearted Snow Queen will react if she knows what happen. Of course, Hak won't let them chop his head off without he knows the reason for. He fights back but he is quite in a pickle because he's outnumbered.

Like that night, he's in vulnerable state as he laying on the ground with several soldiers pointing their spears to his neck while that woman, so-called as 'princess Tsurara' tying his arms with chain and touching her knife to his throat.

"don't move, I only help to bring you to meet with someone".

When he meets 'someone' that she means, and he knows what they want, his heart lurching as if its will fly out of its place, palpitating in fear _"no?! princess, Yun and Dragons, run?!"_.


	2. Distant Heart

**.**

 **Chapter** **2** **–** **Distant Heart**

 _Even if our body are in close proximity_

 _I feel our heart so distant_

 **.**

* * *

Yona feels she really want to meet Hak even if he just goes, but after her conversation with her dragon, somehow this bad feeling lurching on her stomach. Yona's impatience grows bigger by the time passing by, she clenches her fist on her chest, why is Hak taking time so long? She feels distraught due to Hak's absence. Till finally Hak comes back to the campsite casually, asking what happen while carrying two sacks fulfilled with their daily necessary like weapon and foods. Zeno and Yun approach him to help him carry that sacks.

Yona sighs in relief, her heart palpitating loudly as she fisting her hands on the fabric of her skirt and standing up with blushing face "Hak?! I'm so sorry for yesterday?!".

Hak seems surprised "…why are you apologizing?".

"I wasn't able to find the right words, and I ended up hurting you. I'm sorry", Yona confesses that she overheard Hak's conversation with the people of the Wind tribe and she's always felt like she stole him away from the Wind tribe, what's more she heard Hak has a fiancée _"ah, I can't say it properly, I think I'll mess up again, but I have to tell him?!"_.

Once she's mentioning about his fiancée, it's clicked on his head "fiancée...? Ah, you mean Ayame".

Yun and Jae Ha narrow their eyes and agape in unison _"he's not denying it?!"_.

"I see…", Hak looks to the side and puts his hand on his hip before turning his head back into her "so, that's why you were pushing me to go back and said that stuff about returning my freedom?".

"yeah… but! I don't think that you're unneeded or anything like that. It's just that you're a very precious person to me", Yona blushes and bows her head further, closing her eyes as she prevents the tears out from her eyes "so… so… stay with me…".

"tsk, what a mess. Listen well, princess", Hak scratches the back of his head, looking straight to her and heightening his voice "I won't leave you!? Like hell I'd leave you!? And that's not simply because I feel obligated, not to!? Get that shit into your head already!?".

Yona takes a step backward with his attitude, but Hak goes on.

"right, King Il was a master I swore complete obedience to and maybe you don't think of yourself as someone as great as him, but…?!", Hak takes a deep breath before continues his outburst "I've promised to someone for not let go, not leave and not betray someone precious to me!? even if all of this world would turn as my enemy, I'm not going to betray and leave you!? I will fight as long as it needed to protect you because like you've said, you're also very precious person to me!?".

Yona is teared up by his confession, she wipes her tears away before asking "Hak, you might have been exasperated by all the things I've said, but… can I ask you one thing?"

Hak sighs "bring it on".

"what will you do about Ayame?".

Hak flies his hand to his forehead "okay, I hate being at the center of misunderstandings, so just please, listen well and just put that shit in your head already… the fiancée thing is just something Gramps decided on his own and Ayame has a lover".

"eh?! Wait, so you got reje—".

A vein pops in Hak's head "DAMN IT, THE ONE I LOVE IS—!?".

Suddenly, someone with sad looks on her eyes from his past appears within his head. Breeze of the winds blows her delicate features as she smiles in the middle of her tears _"I will always be waiting for you, Hak"_.

With both hand fisting on his sides and his expression freezes as he trails off, Yona concerns if something wrong "…Hak?".

"…forget about what I have barely to say just now", Hak drops his hands and sighs heavily, closing his eyes before clears his throat "anyway, the fiancée thing is just something Gramps decided on his own when we were children, Ayame has a lover named Saki from our tribe and the one I love is not Ayame, so be it. Does it clear already for you?".

"yes, but…".

"what else?".

"well, you see… you never told me about… exactly, who does the woman you love?".

"beats me. Why should I tell you about it? It's my privacy".

"EH!? No fair, Hak!? Maybe it's true, but you never tell me about it, I even don't know who your first love is?!".

"I'm not about to tell you about my first love or the woman I loved in front of other people so casually, not even more with others watching us like this".

"ugh, then would you tell me when it just the two of us?".

"NO", Hak states adamantly before he retorting "why do you care to know about it? It's not your business".

Jae Ha is holding himself back from hitting Hak and Yun groans internally _"just tell her already!?"_.

"right, it's not my business. I know I'm being childish again but we've always been together for so long like we were siblings. Back then, I've always thought the closest girl to you is me but I realize that was just a delusion from living in my own small world. No wonder you felt annoyed sooner or later with naïve, spoiled, selfish and ignorant princess like me but I tried to not being egoist, I only want make you happy so sorry if that's rather annoy you".

Looking her bad-mouthing about herself in front of them, Hak sweats-drops and reaches out his hand "eh, wait… I didn't mean…".

"I wonder, actually… since when did you stop speaking about what you feel to me? because no matter how close we are, it feels like you're so far away from me at the same time", Yona feels guilty floating to the surface again as she remembers how the pain and sadness visible on Hak's eyes even for a while when he barely mentioning about who the one he love. Hak never does mention about anything of his love life to her and it's his privacy, yes, she knows it, but does it wrong if she tries to make him happy and want him to be happy even if not with her?

Hak sighs before comes closer to her.

"look, I've told you, many times in fact, I won't leave you… so what's the matter? I thought I also told you before to only think of me as your tools and you shouldn't have to worry about your tools…", Hak leans his forehead to Yona's before straightening himself and patting her head "guys, our next destination has decided?".

"not yet", Yun shakes his head "what's the matter?".

"I know where we can rest here and relax for a bit", Hak tells them there's small hot springs near Kuuto but still within Wind Tribe territory belongs to Mundok's acquaintance "maybe we can get discount here, what's more I want to go to somewhere near that hot springs".

Zeno is the first who agree with Hak, because Hak said that place near Kuuto before explains to others about how Hiryuu Castle's shrine has the power to heal the Four Dragons due to its high divine protection.

* * *

Yona realizes Hak isn't there when everybody has settled on their room after taking bath in the hot springs. Shina has told her to where Hak goes and they follow Yona who sneaking to peek on Hak because they are curious since Shina tells them that Hak has brought bouquet of Cosmos flowers with him. Jae Ha suspects he will go to meet a girl. Once they arrive where Hak is, they're surprised when they find Hak puts that bouquet Cosmos flowers before crouching himself and praying in front of cemetery, written 'Son Setsuna' on its cemetery.

"get out, I know you guys following me here".

Hak's stern expression is enough to make them silent. Clearly, he doesn't want to talk about _who_ resting here to them. Surprisingly, Zeno tells them _she_ who resting here is Hak's adopted little sister. Zeno knows because he met with Mundok when he bringing toddler Hak and baby Setsuna to Fuuga.

Yun gasps when he sees her from the corner of her eyes "wait, Yona, why are you crying?".

Yona touches her face, she doesn't realize that she's crying. From far distance, when she sees him standing in front of his little sister's cemetery, she feels like Hak will cry as she looking his back that feels lonely _"it's so frustrating… even if he is this close with me, it felt like he's so distant… why did you never told me about how you felt to me? you even never bothered to let me see your wounds…"._

Hak turns his head to Ogi, patting Yona's head "so, what are you doing here, Old Man?".

Ogi gets out of his hiding spot and apologizes for peeking, lifts his hand in surrender before he explains what he's doing other than meet with other broker information "Royal Family of Northern Kai Empire have paid my service so I'm here to bring her to meet with you".


	3. Another Encounter

**.**

 **Chapter** **3** **–** **Another Encounter**

 _New encounter_

 _To new fate_

 **.**

* * *

As wavy auburn-haired Amber-eyed woman is cladded in red armor with Camellia emblem on her armor's chest enters the clearing with black-haired silver-eyed man in middle-age, the man introduces himself and bows his head, kneeling one knee on the ground before Yona and the others "it's our pleasure to meet you, princess Yona and her comrades. This woman is the second princess of Northern Kai Empire, princess Tsubaki Yukie and my name is Sakaki Karasuma, the head clan of Karasuma clan, one of 'Sakura family' from Kai Empire".

Kija's jaw falls "princess of Northern Kai Empire?!".

Tsubaki groans "oh, come on… it's just a title which I've gained because the Emperor's wife has adopted me. I'm only lucky, what's more I'm Nomads".

Sakaki clears his throat "former Nomads, so behave as princess already, princess Tsubaki".

Jae Ha feels _deja vu_ , similar feeling like when Vold and his man appeared in front of them to ask them to come to Xing for meet Tao. This time, they know they should act more cautious than before. He offers his usual gentle smile to her as he leans his chin above his intertwining fingers "and what do you want from us, princess Tsubaki?".

"oh, don't worry~ I will not disturb you guys too long because instead, I and this Grandpa will lend you our horse to ride after we came back from Xing for our duty", Tsubaki lifts her thumb, pointing Sakaki.

"right, after we sent our Empress's message to Queen Kou Ren and princess Tao, there's one more task for us to...", Sakaki nods his head in affirmation, before turning his head to her with scowl in his face "wait, who did you called as 'Grandpa' just now? I'm not that old?!".

Zeno chuckles, his usual toothy grin appearing on his face "no wonder Lady Camellia here calling you as Grandpa, you're around 50 years old already, Mister Crow?!".

Sakaki turns his attention back to Yona's group and lifts his hand "oh? yo, Zeno… looks like you're healthy as always, and not change at all. I'm a bit envy… besides, to correct you, I'm just turning into 50 years old this year?!".

"okay, for now we only want to send the messages for certain someone. First, for princess Yona from my adopted mother, the Northern Kai Empress, Lady Fong Mulan", Tsubaki explains about Yin Quelbo from Turan clan who has taken Li Hazara down and made Li clan under his clan as alliance. After informs that Li Hazara's and Yin Quelbo's troops will attack Fire Tribe territory very soon, Tsubaki simply warns them to be careful "because from what I've heard, looks like they're looking for Dragon Warriors. Li Hazara wants to take a revenge to White Monster of Kouka Kingdom for taking one of his eyes. Yin Quelbo is being attached to meet with Monster of Kouka. I knew you guys had met with Li Hazara once, but I give advice to more cautious with Yin Quelbo. That bastard will not step back only because of one time lose from his enemy".

Yun asks "and? any other business with us?".

"oh, right… and the second, Son Hak… do you remember this?", Tsubaki reaches out her hand into her pocket. She shows it to them, in her palm rested really beautiful hair ornament. Silver comb with gold edging has large butterfly-shaped with purple and maroon as its wing color, sapphire and azure mingling on the little golden chain between its wing.

"that…", Hak's eyes widen and he reaches out his hand to snatch that comb from her "you… from where you've gotten that comb?!".

Tsubaki jumps and somersaults backward before landing on the tree branch "so, it seems this hair ornament familiar to you, huh?".

"just answer me, how could you get that comb?".

"oh, I wouldn't say that I only want to give back this to you as memento from someone to her dearest people", Tsubaki swings her legs back and forth "before I answer your question, tell me… why did you over-reacted like that?".

"because that comb belongs to my late adopted little sister who passed away 2 years ago, Son Setsuna. Gramps said she passed away due to accident that make her drowning in the river on Winter but I know, before I'd installed as Wind Tribe General, many times she kidnapped, gotten herself into danger and barely died, more often than myself. I suspected she's not only 'drowning' due to accidents...".

"so, you've suspected her death as the assassination attempt?", Tsubaki leans her head on her palm, kissing that comb and glaring down to him "yes, this belongs to your Setsuna, your beloved sister that you've thought had passed away… but she is still alive".

"Are you kidding on me with saying that she's still alive? if she's still alive, why hasn't she told us...".

"I am not in the mood of kidding with you, and don't you dare to blaming her or why hasn't she told you and all of Wind peoples about her whereabouts!? you are the one who breaks your promise to her first!? She has waited for you to come home before decided to go to Southern Kai Empire or not, but when you're given the chance to come home, you didn't come home... So, don't blame her if she decided to go to Kai Empire instead without waiting or explaining the truth to you!?", Tsubaki jumps down to the ground and glares to him "Now, tell me, Son Hak… have you forgotten about Setsuna?".

Hak glares back and yells "if you think I'll forget her just because she's already dead, you're wrong?!".

Feels content with his answer, Tsubaki answers "Setsuna is known as princess of Kai Empire, the adopted daughter of Northern Kai Empress and biological daughter of Southern Kai Emperor, but she's also the biological granddaughter of Elder Son Mundok from Wind Tribe who has ever married with Lady Shoka, the late of last Empress of Former Kai Empire on King Joo-Nam reign before Kai Empire has fallen and divided into Southern and Northern", ignores the sudden noises below her once she has mentioned Setsuna's identity, she throws that comb to Hak "she's alive, and this is the proof, just check it yourself".

Hak catches it "what's the proof that this is not the imitation?".

"she said you gave that comb on her 13th birthday, the last birthday party where she can still see, the last birthday party that she spent with you before you were installed as Wind Tribe General, she also said that you made it yourself", Tsubaki looks up as Hak inspects the comb "she always keeps that because even in her most vulnerable state, no matter how hurt her wounds as she stayed in the Southern Kai Empire, it would bring her back to her sanity. Any objection?".

Only one thing that comes out of Hak's mouth after that "let me meet with her".

"that's it?", Tsubaki rolls her eyes and tilts her head "I thought you would ask about what has happened to her till she went to Kai Empire without informing all of you, even you, that she's still alive, or sort of that question… how cold…".

"true, this was what I've given to her but only one way to proof that she's the real Setsuna or not, with meet her. I needn't ask you about what happened to her because it's unneeded. I will know what happen to her once I meet her if our 'bond' still exist", Hak wants to put that comb into his pocket but raising his eyebrow as Tsubaki reaches out her palm in front of him "what?".

Tsubaki swings her fingers with gesture that asking him to give it back to her "oh, you mean your 'blood bond' with her? I wonder, if that bond were real, why wouldn't you know about what happened to her since a long time ago?".

Sakaki informs "that's because Setsuna herself who has sealed their 'blood bond' before she went to Southern Kai Empire. She has told me and Mulan once. I don't know what she's done to him to seal the bond, what I know is the bond only locked and still there. That's why, Setsuna still can feel what happened to him but he can't feel what happened to her".

Looks like he knows when that moment occurred but something complicated within his eyes visible before he covers his eyes with his palm and snickers "…I see, so that separation is also her act to seal our bond? That smart-ass girl…".

Tsubaki kicks him, only to dodged by Hak "don't you dare to insult her in front of me or I'll kick your ass?!".

Sakaki sighs and holds Tsubaki from hitting Hak "princess, remember our last task from your adopted mother. Lady Fong Mulan asked us to bring princess Yona and her group to Fire Tribe's territory because their urgent state where they will be ambushed by Yin Quelbo's and Li Hazara's troops soon, remember?".

Tsubaki sighs heavily and surrenders "...what a pain".

Finally, Yona's group decide to depart as soon as possible, to Fire Tribe territory.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yes, actually I've written in Book 1 that this fanfic is the continuation of Book 1 but looks like there's some misunderstand here so let me make it clear.

Book 1 is about what happened between Kouka and Kai Empire from the point of view from Soo Won, military and its government. Book 2 here is the different one, this story has same story timeline with Book 1 but from Yona's group point of view, so it doesn't matter whether you have read the Book 1 or not, you still can follow the story here. The continuation about what will happen to Soo Won next and his development within his government on Book 1 also will be mentioned here as well, a bit as explanation only, but the **main story** here will be focused on Yona's group. That's why I need to tell you that continuation of what will happen to Soo Won after Book 1 will be continued in Book 2, but this fanfic is not the Sequel of Book 1.


	4. Into the Battlefield

**.**

 **Chapter** **4** **–** **Into the Battlefield**

 _On their way to the battlefield_

 **.**

* * *

On their way to the battlefield, Sakaki explains about what they needed to know about Kai Empire's state or if there's something they want to know. Yun gives the question first, asking about Sakura family.

Sakura family is the five biggest and strongest family clan that fulfilled by warriors from Kai Empire that independent and aren't tied with Southern Kai or Northern Kai even after Kai Empire has fallen and been divided.

Sakura family which divided into five clan, the biggest and strongest family clan alliance that created by the late Empress Shoka, last Empress of former Kai Empire who lived on two generation from their generation, the same generation with King Joo Nam.

First, Yukimura clan that claimed as the strongest clan, also known as the Tiger of Snow Fortress with Byakko as their family's symbol, former Nomads Clan who have domiciled on the Northeast mountain near Jin Zui Lake at the border to protect the border from outsider. Their territory known as rough place, the coldest mountain and hill.

Second, Karasuma clan, former Nomads Clan like Yukimura clan, also known as 'the Raven from the Underworld' because their ability as 'shadow man' to seek for information and move freely under the shadow like on the back alley or sort of the 'dark' place's type.

Third, Kanan clan, family clan that fulfilled by candidate or seed of government official, councilor or soldier, also believed as the recorder clan about history of Kai Empire and equitable judge from generation to generation which explain why they have Griffin as their family's symbol due to their family's intelligent and high majesty.

Fourth, Yuuda clan, usually people from this clan will join the military as soldier, that's why they are also known as 'War Horse' with Pegasus as their family's symbol.

Fifth, Gozen clan, as their family's symbol they have Kirin, Holy Beast that kind but also can be ruthless and terrifying when threatened. People says Kirin only appears on the places where the good and wise Emperor hold the power. Gozen clan have close relationship with Royal Family since ancient time and they usually have the role as priest / priestess on the Empire.

Between five clan, only Gozen clan that have the tradition to make woman as their leader and it makes their head clan always woman from generation to generation. They're dominated by woman but not ordinary woman because they are trained to become priestess or warrior. At least, they should learn martial arts so they know about how to protect themselves without depend on other people.

It makes Yona mumbles unconsciously "so cool… I want to grow like that".

Sakaki snickers before continue his explanation. At first, only two powers to rule within Kai Empire, Nomads and Royal Family. But soon, third party is created to become 'peacemaker' or 'Mediator' between Nomads and Kai Empire due to its neutrality, known as 'Clan'. So, there is three powers who have the right to rule within Kai Empire. Nomads, Royal Family and Clan.

Right now, authorization to rule Empire is owned by Royal Family. Nomads and Clan within Kai Empire have the same position but Clan is independent, they can choose to where they will stand, be it Nomads, Empire (government or military), or even citizen.

They know Northern Kai Empire is in chaos due to our civil war. Actually, civil war has been started ever since more or less about barely two decades ago, but it only started by little rebellion in several different places which can be pressured or extinguished thanks to military clan.

Tsubaki points the circles that she drawn on the ground "the main problem is, now Royal family is weakened while family of military clan expand their power, not to mention Nomads also has divided into two where one fraction belongs to Yin Quelbo and his mans who against Empire, the Contra one and other fraction is Pro one, it belongs to Aruma Igarashi who willingly to obey and follow the Empress, Lady Fong Mulan, my adopted mother".

Yona and the others have known about it already, the problem is, why Northern Kai Empire's Royal family become weakened? Sakaki answers, it's because the Emperor himself is weak, he would only stay still, do nothing and obey the clan or the military and bureaucracy while the Empress, his wife, Fong Mulan is tough warrior woman that originally from Gozen clan, but also claimed as Yukimura clan member after her marriage with Hakuya Yukimura. She doesn't too fond of the matters with Royal family within the castle. It doesn't mean she's ignorant but she realizes that her position within castle as Emperor's wife is weak, that's why she sometimes leaves the castle along with the princesses, usually to wander outside the castle to extinguish the rebellion, appease every problems or ruckus in different places and nurture its place back till they recover which make her figure with the princesses outside the castle heightened. Not only to gain the power and trust from her people, but also because she truly wants to help her people.

Sakaki explains further about identity of the princesses, all of them adopted by Northern Kai Empress "Lady Mulan has three adopted daughter which technically become our Northern Kai's princesses. First princess is Lady Tomoe Gozen, the head of Gozen clan right now. Second princess is here, the former Nomads, Lady Tsubaki Yukie who always annoyed when it comes to her new status as the princess".

Tsubaki whines about how she hates every stiff treatment within the castle, she has received Mulan's offer to come with her as her family not because she wants to become princess, after all. Sakaki explains that Mulan finds Tsubaki as the only survivor in one of Nomads' burning encampment due to civil war and Mulan always like that, she simply can't abandon orphan so she adopted her if she wouldn't able to find family or house to her.

"besides, princess Tsubaki really close with her and always wants to make Lady Mulan to be proud of her after that, so it doesn't matter".

Tsubaki blushes "shut up, Old Man?!".

Ignores her, Sakaki wants to continue when Yun lifts her hand, asking "how can Nomads like Lady Tsubaki be adopted by the Empress? I mean, forgive my rudeness, but is it alright to her and the Empress considering her background as former Nomads?".

"um…", Tsubaki taps her finger on her lips, contemplating how to answer "speaking about our background, genius boy… actually, the four of us, me, with my sisters and our adopted mother also have complicated background. Especially my adopted mother and my youngest sister. Even if she is the youngest of us, she is the one who has spent the longest time with our adopted mother. Mother adopted Tomoe not long after married with Emperor about two years ago on the Autumn, and I were adopted the latest on the Winter in the same year, so you can say I haven't used with treatment within the castle also due to that reason".

Yun blushes at her words for calling him genius and Sakaki explains further "okay, like Lady Tsubaki has mentioned before, our Empress and the youngest princess have complicated background. The youngest Northern Kai princess, she's only a year above you, princess Yona… but she has complicated past like our Empress because like we have explained, she is not only adopted daughter of Northern Kai Empress, she is also the biological daughter of Southern Kai Emperor, Emperor Kou Koryu with his late Empress, Lady Setsura. Lady Setsura is half-Kouka and half-Kai, her mother is Lady Shoka and her father from Kouka".

Yun narrows his eyes "and her father from Kouka is Elder Son Mundok from Wind Tribe?".

Sakaki and Zeno nod their head in unison "yup".

They are groaning, conflicted by the fact that Zeno knows but tells nothing as usual and the fact is too much to handle right now. This information is enough to make a chaos within Kai Empire and Kouka Kingdom.

"the reason of why we never talked about it, because even if only one fourth of her blood is Kouka, there's always someone who will talk bad about her at the first time she was brought to Southern Kai Empire".

Something clicks within Hak's head but Yona voices it first to Sakaki "you said she was brought to Southern Kai Empire? but what make her must stay in Kouka and lived on Fuuga with Mundok?".

Without hiding anything from them, Sakaki answers that the youngest princess, Setsuna, all along this time till about two years ago, had been lived on Kouka with Mundok after Lady Setsura died when given birth her 17 years ago. Kou Koryu, her own father has abandoned her because that man blaming Setsuna's birth as the cause of her mother's death. He has sentenced his own daughter to death with asking his subordinates to throw away Setsuna who still baby to cliff or somewhere to kill her. Kou Koryu's subordinates who ordered by him to kill princess Setsuna are Fong Mulan with her first husband, the late Hakuya Yukimura.

Kija interrupts "wait, the late first husband?".

Tsubaki nods "Lord Hakuya was my mother's first husband and Northern Kai's Emperor was her third husband".

They yell in unison, except Zeno and ever-silent Shina "THIRD?!".

Tsubaki explains that Mulan has ever married third time. She lost Hakuya Yukimura, her first husband who passed away about 17 years ago in the battlefield. Her second husband is Kou Koryu, Southern Kai's Emperor, she has divorced with him after winning Setsuna's custody on the Empire's judgment. Her third husband, Dal, Northern Kai's Emperor who far younger than her, she has started her affair with him as a spouse in order to winning Setsuna's custody and officially married with him after she divorced with Kou Koryu which technically makes her installed as Northern Kai's Empress.

Unfortunately, even with her title as Northern Kai's Empress, she only has the role as spouse, not as a ruler by her husband's side. Tsubaki tells that Northern Kai Emperor, Dal passed away not long ago due to poisoned. Before died, he has asked Mulan to rule so Mulan is going to be installed as First Northern Kai Empress, the sole ruler within Northern Kai Empire. The problem is, bureaucracies and councils within the castle don't expect her, a woman to rule.

"actually, they only afraid of her because Lady Mulan has gained approval from military and other 'power' outside the castle like citizens, mostly Nomads except Yin Quelbo fraction, and clans within Sakura family".

"that's why we need to calm down all of rebellion within Northern Kai as soon as possible to gain approval not only from military family clans other than clans within Sakura Family who haven't given their approval yet, also to silence the bureaucracies and councils within the castle. We just need to claim Sen province back to us before we settle the coronation next month".

Yun rubs his chin "hm… it makes a sense, but Lady Mulan doesn't have intention to marry again with someone after this?".

His question invites Tsubaki's disgusting face and Sakaki's scowl.

Tsubaki lifts her hand "I prefer my mother **does** **not** **married** **again,** if she doesn't love that man or she only will suffer".

"her second husband, Kou Koryu is cruel and merciless tyrant within their family, he is good Emperor but he is the worst husband and father. Her third husband, Dal is weak. I can tell for sure Mulan never loves them both. The one and only man that Mulan loves until now only her first husband, Hakuya Yukimura", Sakaki shrugs and convinces them before back to the explanation "back to the business, at that time I was asked by Hakuya to send his message to Fuuga and I've received his request since he was my childhood, closest and best friend—".

"—and Lady Mulan is your First Love, right?", Zeno laughs which earned smack on the head from Sakaki.

"that's when I met him on the border so when Zeno was bringing Elder Mundok to meeting place, I picked up Lady Mulan and Hakuya who brought baby princess to the border", Sakaki lifts his thumb to Zeno who grins before clasping his hands in front of his face "okay, that's what I can tell you all for now".

When Yona asks about the reason why Kai Empire has fallen and divided into two, Sakaki as the witnesses of the history of his Empire who still live, of course know but it's too long for him to explained so he skips that question.

Hak remarks about why Setsuna was brought back to Kai Empire if from the first place Kou Koryu, her father has abandoned her, even tried to killed her? Yona and the others can feel his tense, but no one in their group dare to disturb on-the-verge-enraged-Thunder Beast about 'Setsuna' especially after the revelation that Setsuna is still alive.

"about why and how Setsuna was brought to Southern Kai Empire, without considering about her feeling or her volition, just ask her and my mother. We **know** about what happened but only them who have the right to tell that story or not", Tsubaki glares to Yona and Hak before standing and pulling her sword from its case "for now, we have the battlefield in front of us".


	5. Battle Raging In Front Of Us

**.**

 **Chapter** **5** **–** **Battle Raging In Front Of Us**

 _This is where we battle_

 **.**

* * *

Tsubaki stands tall and pulls her sword from its case "for now, we have the battlefield in front of us".

Yona and the others nod their head to Tsubaki. From above here, they see Fire Tribe soldiers are quite in a pickle, they're on the verge of lost the battle. Northern Kai's troops can be overpowering them and sure, they need the help, or else Fire Tribe's soldiers will lose. Yona will not let it happen but then Yun wonders, what is the profit for Tsubaki to help them?

Tsubaki chuckles darkly and smirks "I only want to help mother to show and remind them, **who** the one that have the biggest authority on Northern Kai Empire".

Sakaki narrows his eyes with one hand salutes above his eyebrows "hm… looks like Snow Lady hasn't arrived yet, but does it be alright for you to bring them here, princess?".

"yeah, it does… don't worry, because I've asked mother about this and she's allowed me…", Tsubaki mounts onto her horse before honk the whistle made by horn that ringing around the battlefield.

Northern Kai's troops stiffen, looks like they are alarmed by that sound. Shina points to their side, between Kouka's Fire Tribe soldiers and Northern Kai troops, the horse-ridden troops cladded in red armor with Camellia mark on its chest and maroon cloaks appearing to the battlefield. Tsubaki raises her sword and screams the battle cry on the top of her lungs as she kicks the horse's side, riding her horse to the battlefield. Sakaki informs Yona and her group, they are Tsubaki's troops, her own subordinates that trained by Tsubaki herself. Yona, Hak and the Dragons don't want to only witness the battlefield, of course they also help what they can till they can kick their ass and make them go home. After the battle has ended and their enemy are withdrawing, Kyo Ga approaches them to confirm, who are they that aiding them?

Hak, Kija, Jae Ha and Shina are surrounded by Fire Tribe soldiers as Sakaki and Ogi watch the situation with Yona, Yun and Zeno from above. Kyo Ga recognizes Hak and makes his identity, the Thunder Beast of Kouka, known by others. When Kyo Ga asks Hak and his group to come with him to Saika Castle, Tae Jun confronts with his brother to Yona has approached them to confirm that Soo Won knew that they're still alive.

"move aside!?", Tsubaki rides her horse to the front of Kyo Ga, she rolls her eyes and snickers "are you Fire Tribe's General, Kan Kyo Ga? I'm surprised, for someone who earning help from us, you're quite ungrateful... what a disgraceful conduct of you".

Kyo Ga recognizes this woman as the leader of the foreign troops, but her words make his face twitch and he snarls "who are you?".

"oh, please do not be rude to her!?", Yona exclaims that Tsubaki and her troops have helped them after all, so they aren't enemy "she is princess Tsubaki Yukie, the second princess of Northern Kai Empire".

The crowd make surprised noises, again.

Tsubaki informs Kyo Ga and his soldiers that the troops who have ambushed them are not sent by Royal Family but belongs to Yin Quelbo who has made an alliance with Li Hazara's troops by force, she also was ordered by her mother to stop their troops and helped Kouka's troops "what's more, my mother, Lady Fong Mulan, Northern Kai Empress has impressed and intended to meet with princess Yona and her group. So, after the deal with Yin Quelbo and Li Hazara troops' is done, she wants to meet with her group face-to-face. Dare to lay a finger on them, just prepare your head?!".

Kyo Ga grunts under the whisper, why does Northern Kai Empire's princess and the Empress protect princess Yona and her group? Yun approaches them and interferes, asking them all to leave the talking for later and treat the wounded soldiers.

"don't worry, Yun. I've asked my subordinates to take care of the wounded right away after our battle ended", Tsubaki lifts her thumb to where her subordinates start carrying wounded Fire Tribe's soldiers and her own injured subordinates to the makeshift infirmary that built by her subordinates just now "we should move fast to decrease the war victims after all, right?".

Yun's eyes lit in awe "that's perfect, princess?!".

Tsubaki explains that it's the usual for her, her land has in chaos since a long time, after all. She knows what needed to do and she isn't the type of someone who only will stay still and do nothing to help "come on, Yona?! Let's help them!?".

"uhm!", Yona runs after Yun and Tsubaki along with Hak. She hears Kyo Ga calls for her but she asks for delay "later!".

After Yona has done with treating the injuries and gotten the respite from Yun, she is looking for Tsubaki or Sakaki, only to find Tsubaki with Sakaki and her troops preparing to go home.

"princess Tsubaki, can we really meet with Lady Mulan?", in fact, Yona has impressed with Northern Kai's Empress. She wonders if she really can meet with her?

"for now, I must go home first, so let's meet again next time, okay? but sooner or later, surely my mother will come to meet you and your group", Tsubaki offers smile and kisses Yona's forehead before hugging her and whispering "as long as Hak stays with you…".

Yona's eyebrows is knitted in confusion as she witnesses Tsubaki's troops leaving this place. What does Hak's presence within her group have to do with the Empress will come to meet her group or not?

Speaking about Hak, somehow Yona feels guilty ever since she knowing Hak's action to not going back home to Fuuga, that he has done because of her, has made such complicated matters to other. She has tried to talk with him about Setsuna but like always, Hak avoids all topics about 'Setsuna' when others try to pester him, or more exactly, ever since Tsubaki has rejected his request to meet with Setsuna because Setsuna herself who doesn't want to meet with him, or else she would have come with her to meet them from the first place. Hak has swatted their group's concern, saying Setsuna only wants to punish him but Yona realizes he doesn't smile often since then, even keeps the distance to them which worrying her more and more.

After their battle with Northern Kai, Yona and her group is invited by Tae Jun to stay at his private manor at first, but because the drunken townspeople and the guards on his manor who drunk and fool around outrageously harass Yona, Tae Jun brings them to Saika Castle while Ogi goes off somewhere to gather information. They feel something is off when they meet with Tae Jun's mother, Lady Iguni. She's quite a beauty, but she acts like she can see through them but pretend to act nothing happen. Everything turns into chaos since their unexpected encounter with Kan Kyo Ga on the bathroom, which their ridiculous door-quarrel ended with big bump on naked Kyo Ga's forehead, till Keishuk's sudden arrival at Saika Castle. Feels it no longer safe to stay within Saika Castle with Keishuk's arrival, Yona and her group running away in the middle of the darkness under the night sky. Thanks to Shina, they can run from that room and Keishuk due to the distraction that Shina has made with using his Dragon eyes. Without they know, other threat is waiting for them outside there, dangerous threat creeping within the darkness.


	6. Inheritor

**.**

 **Chapter** **6** **–** **Inheritor**

 **.**

* * *

After they have successfully run away from Keishuk and his man on that room, they hiding in the corner of Saika Castle to decide to where they will go after this or to where they will set their encampment tonight. They disperse into two, where Zeno goes with Jae Ha who leaping into the air while Yona goes with Hak, Yun, Kija and Shina. Iguni approaches them and gives a key to Yona, telling them that this key is for her private residence on the mountain not far from here.

Since it's Iguni's private residence, only her trusted subordinates who stay there, so it's safe place for them to hide for a while. She promises she will come to see them later, because she still has something to talk about with Yona and her group. Besides, unlike her son, Keishuk doesn't watch her movement. When Yona's curiosity and other's suspicion growing, Iguni tells them that she knows who they are, including about Yona's identity as princess of Kouka because she knows Yona's mother.

"your hair color is different so it didn't click at first, but you have Lady Kashi's eyes".

Yona's eyes sparkle in excitement "Kashi… you knew my mother?".

"we interacted for a bit when we were younger. When we both took on our positions, we didn't meet up very much".

"I see".

"but when you were born, I went to celebrate".

Yona's reaction when knowing someone acquaintance with her mother is adorable, then she asks if she helping them because she's her mother's acquaintances.

Iguni eyes Hak and others before answering "actually, my reason is not only because of that but also because I have a promise to someone, she is your mother's and my old friend but Lady Kashi is closer to her rather than me. Besides, I don't want to let that advisor who laughed at my son just do whatever he wants. I have bad feeling about His Majesty Soo Won who won over Kyo Ga, too. About Kyo Ga, don't worry that much, that stubborn son of mine needed to be knocked on his head sometimes".

Yona can't help but giggles, thanking her to her kindness.

Yun and all of men beside Yona bow their heads "thank you so much for your help and your generosity, Lady".

Hak raises his eyebrow "he laughed at Lord Tae Jun? that's irritating".

Shina stands and informs them that Jae Ha and Zeno fall because archer has aimed for them and Jae Ha using his body as cushion. Yona and the others want to help them but Iguni tugs Yona's sleeve when Yona is about to follow the mans of her group "it's dangerous. Leave this to the gentleman… a woman's role is to see men off as they go into battle".

Yona smiles and shakes her head "thank you, but I'm going. Since they've appeared by my side, I've had so much happiness that I don't know what to do with it".

After Yona and her group run away from here, Iguni looks up to the sky _"she is really your daughter, are you watching? look at how grown up your daughter has become, Lady Kashi… looks like 'the time' that you told me has come, huh?"_.

Iguni remembers of Kashi's words long time ago when the late Queen still alive, about how she realizes what kind of fate that would befall to Yona but she would be alright since she has the protection of Four Dragons, also something bad things about Soo Won and how she must beware of him. Her late husband's action has been a warning for her, then she remembers about other woman with the same raven hair but instead, she possesses blue eyes like her son. Iguni remembers of how that raven-haired blue-eyed woman holding her son in her arm, she has been holding her son as long as Iguni and Kashi warn her about her son's fate.

With tears brimming on her eyes, she pleads to them to let her be _"I only hope one thing of him, just let him live his life as a human?!"_.

Iguni sighs, realizing how Darkness has been lingering within that electric blue eyes which he inherits from her mother _"well, what will you do now, Queen from the realm of the death?"._

It has decided that Kija and Shina will take care of Jae Ha and Zeno when Yona, Hak and Yun will wait for them after looking for Lady Iguni's residence on the mountain. On their way to looking for entrance to sneak and run away, a soldier notices into them but before Hak gets rid of him, he collapses to the ground.

"just barely", blonde-haired red-eyed man who slashes that soldier put back his sword in its case before waving his hand "come with me, Lady Iguni said you're looking for her private residence, right?".

He leads them to strange entrance, the hole with swirl like sea wave with black smoke as the black night and there's flash of lightning cracking around it, like portal. He points that portal "this portal will lead you into the woods near Lady Iguni's residence".

Yun asks in suspicion "who are you and what this is? How can we believe you?".

"my name is Kazama Yukimura. If you wanted to know who I am, just ask Ouryuu Zeno. We are from Yukimura Clan have owed to Ouryuu Zeno for saving Princess of Wild Beast, the daughter of our previous Head's Clan", Kazama explains that the real heir who inherit the position as the Head of Yukimura Clan will be his fiancee that practically like his little sister, but Hokuto Yukimura, the elder and the biological grandfather of Sakuya, Princess of Wild Beast has adopted Kazama with intention of making Kazama as his successor before Zeno come to bring Sakuya. Even if Chikage, Kazama's Clan is one of Yukimura's sub-clans, Chikage clan is the strongest among Yukimura's sub-clans, that's why his clan was chosen and as the son of the head of Chikage clan, Kazama was chosen by them to be next head of Yukimura clan and engaged with Sakuya, Princess of Wild Beast "Even if the main reason of why I help you all is because my fiancée has asked me".

* * *

Oh, hell no… not again…

Crap, that's what Zeno thinks right now.

Yona and the others have run away successfully, but Jae Ha and Zeno are aimed by archers from below. Luckily, Zeno's clothes hadn't ruined yet, only gotten dirt with his blood but he cringes internally as he sees Keishuk and other soldier reaction's when they see Zeno's hand where arrow has stabbed him, slowly recovers. Like with Mizali and what happened on Xing, he is dreaded by what the effect of them witnessing his recovery. As he's suspected, Keishuk tries to catch him and Jae Ha. Kija has come with Shina to help them but they're surrounded by the soldiers. Suddenly when they want to catch Four Dragons, they hear someone or you can consider it something groaning from the bushes.

Keishuk orders the soldiers to prepare their weapon "who is that?! Show yourself?!".

Instead of someone shows himself, a pair of unique heterochromia eyes, purple of Amethyst and red of Ruby appear and shine in-between the darkness, before Siberian White Tiger with thin-crescent-shaped scar across his left eyes jumps and roars to them. Not only the fact of how come this Wild Beast come inside Saika Castle that standing tall within the core of Saika which must have been busy and crowded by the citizens, but also because someone cladded in grey cloaks rides the Wild Beast on its back, whispering something to White Tiger before the White Tiger hovering itself in front Jae Ha and Zeno, as if trying to protect them. Its sharp fangs threaten to devour them, whoever it is that dare to come closer, as it opening its mouth. This gigantic White Tiger must be abnormal, because its size isn't like others normal Tiger.

Grey cloaked-figure above that White Tiger, from the voice looks like a woman, reaches out her hand to Four Dragons "get on my father's back, hurry?!".

An idea about who this woman pops inside Zeno's head after listen to that woman calling the White Tiger as her father, she isn't their enemy and he can believe her, so he drags Jae Ha up on his feet "come on, Ryokuryuu!?".

Kija and Shina come with them as well. After the four of them land above its back, she asks them to hold on before patting the White Tiger's neck "let's go, father?! Now?!".

Of course, Keishuk and the soldiers are afraid and they're failed to stop them from running away.

After Saika Castle is no longer able to be seen and they're entering the wilderness, Zeno calls for the White Tiger rider who has saved them "you…".

She slides her hoods down, reveals her short messy raven hair that similar with Hak's. She has purple of Amethyst on her right eye while her leather patch-eyes covers half of her face on her left side's face so her left eye is covered as well. She looks behind over her shoulder, smiling to Zeno "it's been a while after the last time we met, uncle Zeno!?".

"like I guess?!", Zeno tosses his hand into hers "thank you, Sacchan!? but what are you doing here?".

"ah, I just happened to be near here, but sorry!? because I and father are in hurry, we will put you guys down somewhere safe and go after that, okay?".

Kija thanks her "no problem, thank you for the ride and nice rescue, Lady…".

"Sakuya, that's my name", Sakuya pats her White Tiger's neck which in result, the White Tiger lower its speed "also, you're supposed to be more careful next time!? You're lucky this time because I'm here or like that time when you brought me to Yukimura Clan, mother was there?! What if no one helped you and they caught you after witnessing your power like that?!".

"yes, yes, Zeno will, niece…", Zeno shoots his glance to her in suspicion "but wait, did your mother know that you're here? It's so unusual for you to go outside your house".

Sakuya lifts her hand "no, I'm running away from home?!".

Jae Ha slaps his head and murmurs behind Zeno "God, I can't believe that we were saved by cute young girl who ride White Tiger to run away from her home".

"father, stop?!".

As quick as its appear, the White Tiger immediately stops which sending the four flying off its body while Sakuya who has predicted this, holds on its tightly. She simply lifts her hand as she sees them landing on the ground a bit hard "oops, sorry, sorry".

Without waiting for their reaction or waiting for Yona, Hak and Yun who come approaching, she taps her White Tiger's neck. The Beast runs off from that place after Kazama, blonde-haired guy who helping Yona, Hak and Yun to run away from Saika Castle get in above its back behind Sakuya.

Her heart pounds in her ear as she clenches her hand onto his fur "faster, father, faster… my brother… your son is in danger…".

"I know, my daughter", the White Tiger answers before jumping high.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yun freaks out again after protesting Zeno who make his clothes dirty with blood again "just who is that girl and how did she can ride that gigantic White Tiger?!".

Yona adds "is she the Princess of Wild Beast, Sakuya? And what were you doing in the past that have to do with they have owed to you that make them helping us?".

"nah, Zeno can guarantee, they are not our enemy, so don't worry that much?!".

After treat Jae Ha's wound, they think that's enough for tonight. They go to Iguni's residence and get proper treatment. What they need to do only wait for Iguni to come tomorrow. They are surprised though, because when Iguni comes and is about to discuss with them like she has promised, they are ambushed by black cloaked bunch. Who else, other than Gobi's man and mercenaries that work for him.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Yona's mother's name has officially announced, her name is Kashi. So, in this book I will use her real name because I know, in Book 1 I used other name as Yona's mother's name._


	7. Snow Woman

**.**

 **Chapter** **7** **–** **Snow Woman**

 **.**

* * *

Iguni comes and is about to discuss with them like she has promised, they are ambushed by black cloaked bunch. Who else, other than Gobi's man and mercenaries that work for him. They explain that Gobi hopes the audience with princess Yona and Four Dragon Warriors or they should use force. Yona refuses because she has bad feeling and the mercenaries shoot them with arrows. Hak and the Dragons ask Lady Iguni to take Yun and Yona to somewhere safe but Yun's thigh scratched by random flying arrow, he stumbles to the ground and Yona holds him to protect him. Hak and Four Dragon Warriors see them in horror when arrows flying to Yona and Yun. Yona and Yun close their eyes and tangle into each other's body, preparing themselves to get the hit but they are confused after that, why do they not get hit by that arrows? When they open their eyes, they're surprised as they see, not only Lady Iguni wraps her hands around them to protect them, three of them are protected by someone who come flying from the sky and landing in front of them to shielding them.

Yona stares in horror, she remembers of Neguro who using his body to protect Kou Ren like this woman does. Several arrows have stabbed and embedded into her entire body. Her long straight raven-hair reaches her knees and they see her cobalt blue eyes as she looks behind over her shoulder before smiles and asks them to not come closer.

"how harsh, to hit my vital like this", casually, she pulls all of arrows that firmly embedding in her entire body, and just like a miracle, part of her body where arrows have embedded into her entire body have no bleeding or even the scratch. She waves the dust off her plain white kimono after that "ordinary human will die instantly, you know?".

Like when Yona and her group reveal about Zeno's immortality in the battle on the border of Southern Kai Empire, the mercenaries freak out with sending more hit to her like arrows that land on her forehead, neck and heart or other who slashing their sword to her vital.

Similar like Zeno, she is recovered with different way, where her skin not reveal bloods and ripped skin, instead frozen ice that recover back into human skin "all of you really impatient, huh?".

"monster?!".

"who are you?".

"why did you not die?".

"why did you still can stand even if you get hit that many arrows?".

"why did you even not have a bleeding?".

For all of the question from the freaked out mercenaries, she only laughs.

"of course I am, haven't anyone told you that Snow Woman doesn't have bloods and tears?", she smirks before lifts her sleeve to cover her mouth and face, when she lowering her sleeve, her raven-hair turns into white and her cobalt blue eyes turn into a pair of golden eyes that a bit similar with Shina's, the different only her eyes haven't reptile pupil like snake. She opens her mouth and blows the blizzard that freezing all of that mercenaries before turning back to Yona and her group as her hair turns back into black and her eyes turns back into her sapphire "all of you, don't get injuries, right?".

Yona cries and jumps to hug her first, she's so afraid that this woman will die. Yun and Zeno follow Yona to join to hug this Snow Woman after that, with Shina and Kija in the latter.

She can read their minds and feelings, not afraid of her power, but afraid if she died, which it make her can't help but smile and laugh "oh my, all of you so adorable".

"can you stop making ice statues wherever you appear, my Snow Lady?".

That raven-haired woman smiles back to tall raven-haired man cloaked in black that appear near them "oh? that's your job to send them back to their place, right? my Grim Reaper?".

The Grim Reaper, not anyone else than Sakaki who scratches his head before stretching his hand to the front. Huge scythe appears from the thin air and he swinging that scythe to those frozen mercenaries. After that, a hole like portal that Yona, Yun and Hak passed through last night appears, the different is this hole appearing below those frozen mercenaries and wider than Kazama's portal last night.

Sakaki swings his scythe that disappear in the thin air, confirms to Snow Woman that he has sent those frozen mercenaries to somewhere. They will survive or not, let's just hope their luck.

Iguni lowers her fan and smiles as she approaching that woman "long time no see you and I am glad you look well, but what a flashy encounter, Lady Fong Mulan".

Mulan smiles back "I don't know you can be that careless, Iguni… using your own body to protect these kids?".

Iguni sighs "it's mother's natural to protect the children, besides you're the one who get hit that arrows and using your body, I believe it's my line".

Yona and the others squeal when they know this Snow Woman is Fong Mulan, Empress of Northern Kai Empire. No wonder she has the moniker as 'Snow Empress' or 'Snow Woman', she is truly Snow Woman.

Ignoring Iguni, Mulan smiles and leans her forehead into hers after caressing Yona's cheeks "how beautiful, princess Yona... You really resemble with your mother, of course I know who you are in first look. You have your mother's eyes, even if sometimes I'm still wonder, from where you have these cute curly red locks since Kashi has flowing straight raven-hair?".

Listening to her words about her mother, Yona is about to cry, but then she lowers her head and blushes for her compliment "thank you so much, Lady Fong Mulan… but, why are you helping us?".

"only helping my old friend's daughter, dear. I also have heard about you, Kashi's daughter and Ouryuu Zeno's master, but I never expected that you are this cute girl", Mulan kisses her forehead tenderly, mother's gesture which make Yona can't help but hug her tightly "oh?".

Yona shivers and mumbles "you're so cold".

Mulan laughs at that "of course, I'm Snow Woman after all, dear".

Yona lifts her head and smiles "but your heart and your touch feel so warm, soothing and soft like snow, yearning like a mother for me".

"you really have sparks of Kashi's soul", Mulan smiles sweetly and pats her head before she lifts her head up, eyes Hak who standing near Jae Ha "and I won't let anyone deceive you or use your beautiful heart".

Suddenly, an arrow flies, embedding firmly on Hak's back which earning Hak's scream, he drops his Tsu Quan Dao to the ground and he himself drops to his knees. Jae Ha startles and he supports Hak.

Yona startles and approaches him "HAK?!".

Mulan's plain white kimono with black obi changes into her usual battle attires, her military black coat with Snowflakes and Crescent Moon emblem on her armor's chest and her sword Murasaki rests on her hip. Her legging and black boots covers her legs with and white cloak covers her armor attire "thank you for the cooperation, Iguni".

Iguni nods her head "no problem, Lady Fong Mulan".

They are shocked, Lady Iguni and Lady Fong Mulan are their enemies or allies?

Their attention turn into someone who has shot Hak with her arrow from behind.

Her hair is red, but unlike Yona, her red color looks more deep, maroon like the blood and the red color of her hair only half because half of her hair is the purple, like the purple of the sky at the sunset. Her hair has a maroon color till her shoulder, half of it from her shoulder which turn become purplish till the end of her hair that reaches her thigh is pulled back into fish-tail long braid, make her looking more mature than her real age.

She's looking so piercing with her cold blue eyes. Such a unique blue eyes, despite the look on her stern blue eyes as cold as ice, no one doubting the beauty of her blue eyes which her eyes is the mixed color of the Azure Blue Sky or the ice with the Navy Blue of the Sky at night or the deepest sea.

Hak stares to behind where the one who has shot him standing "…Setsuna".

"WHAT?!".

"good job to bring the traitor here to us, Lady Iguni", Setsuna takes one of her arrows, puts it in her bow, ready to shoot "stay away from him, princess Yona".

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Uh oh, do they enemy or allies? Just check it out in the next chapter_


	8. Busted

**.**

 **Chapter** **8** **–** **Busted**

 _It's time for them to be busted_

 _By Dragons and Snow Queen_

 **.**

* * *

"good job to bring the traitor here to us, Lady Iguni", Setsuna takes one of her arrows, puts it in her bow, ready to shoot "stay away from him, princess Yona".

Yona refuses "no, you're the one who should lower your weapon?!".

"princess Yona, check on the necklace", Mulan taps her collar, just above her cleavage "the one that you've given to him in Sensui on the night of his birthday, is he wearing it?".

Yona's eyes widen when she finds he doesn't wear it "…Hak, where is the necklace that I've given to you?".

He lowers his head and chuckles "hah, so you've seen through me?".

Not only his voice, his body also changes into woman's body. Short messy raven hair grows till reaching her knees, even his cobalt blue eyes change into aquamarine orbs which the color of her blue eyes a bit lighter than Hak's. She takes the arrow off her back before she standing back. Once Tsurara releases all of her disguise, she jumps backwards, landing on tree branch "I can't believe my disguise would be known just because of a necklace?".

Mulan lifts her thumb, pointing Setsuna "have you forgotten the fact that no one can deceive Setsuna in this world?".

"oh, right… of course you'd know, his Setsuna would not hurt him physically like you did to me just now, despite I still wonder about how you can see right through me with that blind eyes, again", Tsurara nods her chin, pointing Yona and her comrades "even princess Yona, his master and his comrades haven't realized it".

"just because I'm blind, you think I would not realize your disguise? Ever since that day after I lost my eyes, I've sharpened all of my senses, other than my eyes, to detect and feel my surroundings in lieu of my eyes, like my hearing, sense of smell or skin", Setsuna tilts her head, narrowing her eyes "and I've been spending barely the rest of my life with Hak, of course I know only from his scent. Hak always has the scent of Wind and the warmth of the Moon, instead I feel different scent of you that make me feel sick, the coppery scent of blood and rotten smell from that luxurious palace of Southern Kai Empire".

"because you have been spending your time with him ever since you were born to this world, or because your bond with him?", Tsurara smirks, but gain nothing as the reaction of her, she scowls "well, if you wonder about that Demon's condition—".

Setsuna cuts her off "he is human?!".

"well, his father is pure-blooded Demon so isn't it clear he is also Demon!?".

"but his mother is only human and not only ordinary human", Iguni interjects "his mother is the last descendant from Phoenix Priestess's lineage. Demon and Priestess just like Darkness and Light, they aren't supposed to be together. Usually a couple like them can't have children but they can. Since the first time I saw Son Hak, I knew he is their son because he resembles with his father, except for his color's eyes that he's inherited from his mother".

Crystal ice flies and slices Tsurara's cheek, blood flowing from that scratch. Tsurara swipes the blood on her cheek before glares to the main culprit, Mulan who lowers her hand "best and wisest choice to not insult him in front of me… just shut your fool mouth and better use it to spill out all of the information you know to us, except if you really want me to freezing you like I did with those mercenaries".

"okay, he's still alive, for now… but I can't guarantee that he's still intact or not...", Tsurara shrugs her shoulder, telling them that she has switched place with him ever since they're still in the border of Xing and Wind Tribe territory "because last time I met him when we caught him, his arrow injuries re-opened when I made his left shoulder dislocated. I wonder he could walk again or not, though, at least he couldn't run away. He even couldn't stand again after uncle Ouga was stabbed his spine. Right now that mad priest, Gobi and his subordinates have been keeping him as hostage".

Setsuna lowers her bow and puts back the arrow into her quiver before grabbing her sword's handle "enough… looks like you really want to die… I will not doubt even if you're my half-sister".

"save your energy, because we need your power to heal his injuries soon", Mulan halts her, putting her hand on her shoulder before winds gather around her body as she steps forwards "I will give you one mercy, use this chance properly… run".

Like when she has been freezing those mercenaries, her raven hair turns into white and her sapphire eyes turns into gold. There's straight lines across her eye on the left side of her face, like ice cracks when she, once again emerge the blizzard in this place.

After Tsurara disappears from this place and runs away, Mulan's form turns back into normal "good… run, Tsurara, run away, and never return… because once you return, I will definitely kill you".

Setsuna tugs Mulan's sleeve "mother, are you not really will kill her? You should have killed her for threaten your son's life".

Mulan blinks "you don't mind if I killed your half-sister?".

Setsuna frowns "told you, I want to kill whoever dare to endanger Hak's life… I wouldn't think of her as my half-sister anymore if Hak died because of her act to help Ouga".

Mulan flicks her fingers on Setsuna's forehead "in case something happened to Hak and he's dead, yes, I'll kill her but if he doesn't, I'll think of proper punishment to her soon. Unlike Kiryu, Tsurara still can be saved".

When Setsuna rubs her forehead, Mulan turns her head to Sakaki "Sakaki, take princess Yona and her group with you to Xing's boarder. Send signal in case you need a help, I'll send the reinforcement in instant with Yu Jin's help".

Setsuna whispers beside Mulan's ear "mother, we don't come with them right away?".

Mulan whispers back "we will, but first we should ask Yu Jin to make our imitation using his Shikigami with Yu Jin as the summoner, in case our presence also needed in the battlefield on the border with Li Hazara. It needs our blood, right?".

Setsuna pouts but has no choice. Mulan ruffles her hair before asking Sakaki to go now and they will come right away to help after their business in the border has finished.

Sakaki lifts his hand "but wait?! You said you will send the reinforcement, which one, then? Darkness Angel or Snow Woman? if we were considering your condition, it would be wiser to send Snow Woman but in case the worst situation happened, the best choice would be Darkness Angel but if you send Darkness Angel…".

Mulan sternly concludes "our enemy is Ouga, so I'll send both if it's needed. We have given him three chances and he has broken all of his chances already, looks like his stupidity only can be healed with his own death. No more chances for him".

"but—?!", Sakaki is about to protest but Iguni covers his mouth "indeed, border of Xing and Wind Tribe territory had been bloody battlefield due to Lord Yu Hon, the wisest choice is to send Darkness Angel because its power will reach the highest there. Maybe you will able to finish Ouga off but tonight you have used Snow Woman, you know what the effect on your body, right?".

"no buts, I don't care about my condition and I don't want to hear any protest from any of you", Mulan snaps her finger before turning her head over her shoulder "get out from your hiding place, Yu Jin".

Not long after that, blonde-haired man with military attire, known as Yu Jin comes to report "Empress, Princess of Wild Beast disappears from Yukimura residence and Lord Kazama is going to looking for her right now?!".

Zeno lifts his hand "ah, Zeno met her!? she and her father helped Zeno and his brothers to run away, she is going with her fiancé but after put us down, because she said she's in hurry, she ran off and disappeared out of our sight, just like that".

Sakaki snaps his head "what!? why didn't you tell us sooner, Zeno!?".

Mulan slaps her face "gosh, that girl of mine?! Sakaki, just go, now?! She must be looking for her brother with her father?!".

"aye", Sakaki swings his scythe to open the portal which will send them to the border of Xing and Wind Tribe territory.

After Yona and her friends comes into the portal with Yu Jin, Iguni asks Mulan "why did you not tell them that you're his mother?".

Mulan shrugs her shoulder "you also didn't tell them that I am his mother?".

"mother, let's just ask uncle Yu Jin to make our imitation here", Setsuna lifts her forefinger up, pointing to the sky in direction from the border of Xing and Wind Tribe territory "I guess you can sense something from here as well, right? from there…".

"shit, don't tell us that we're late?!", Mulan curses as she turns back to Yu Jin "Yu Jin, quick!? Shikigami!?".

Yu Jin understands about what they want, so after asking Mulan and Setsuna to write their name on the paper mat using their blood, Yu Jin acts as the summoner, which mean he is the controller of his Shikigami movements'. Those paper mats changes into human forms, taking Mulan's and Setsuna's form that will function as their imitation till the original comes back.

Only one thing that Yu Jin asks of them before he's going with their imitation "make sure you and princess come back safely, Empress. Your children, and our country still need you".

Mulan smirks and waves her hand "of course I will".

Setsuna nods her head to Mulan like Mulan does to her before closing their eyes. Once they open their eyes, a pair of wing appears from their back. Setsuna, with her Phoenix wings that beautiful like peacock's wings and Mulan, with large dark wings like Angel of Darkness. Both fly to the night sky with full speed, going to the border of Xing and Wind Tribe territory where they see the Darkness engulfing the sky as the Darkness Dragon starts showing itself to the Earth.


	9. Doppleganger

**.**

 **Chapter** **9** **–** **Doppleganger**

 _Resemble but not the same_

 _Similar but different_

 _Not twin and different existence_

 **.**

* * *

As Soo Won and Sky Tribe troops have the deal with Li Hazara troops in the border of Fire Tribe territory and Nothern Kai Empire, with imitation of Mulan and Setsuna from Shikigami that made by Yu Jin who control their movement, looks like the problems in the border can be handled by them for a while. The real Setsuna and Mulan are following behind Sakaki who bring Yona's group into the border of Xing Kingdom and Wind Tribe territory in order to rescue Hak.

When they arrive in the border where they have camped last time here and go to investigate to where the last time they think Hak would be before he has kidnapped by their enemy, they only find the track of bloods that have been long dried.

Sakaki realizes how nervous and afraid Yona who trying hard to hide it all. From the looks within her eyes, Sakaki understands what kind of feelings that occurred on her mind so he patting Yona's head "all of you, don't blame yourself, especially you, princess… Tsurara is the master of disguise, no wonder all of you and even you, princess Yona, don't realize it".

Yona flinches a bit, twiddling her finger in shame and nervous "but… that woman, princess Setsuna can know right away, even if she's blind…".

Sakaki nods his head "yes, but that's because princess Setsuna has power to know people's heart. It what makes her know if he isn't Hak but she is Tsurara who disguise herself as Hak".

"but still…", Yona narrows her eyes before lowering her head, really hoping in her heart that Hak will be safe.

Sakaki sighs heavily to this princess's strong-headedness.

"princess Yona, listen, you know Hak better than anyone, right? surely you know, that boy wouldn't like it at all if you blamed yourself like this", Sakaki "rather than blaming yourself, it's better to find him as soon as possible. The quicker we find him will be better".

"princess Yona!?".

Sakaki, Yona, Yun and Four Dragon Warriors are surprised when they meet with Kouren, Tao and Vold. Kouren and Tao tell them that they have heard news about Gobi and his subordinates' hiding place so they are investigating around this place. The problem is, they also have heard strange rumor that looks like Gobi and his subordinates have hid many women and kids or slaves to make his own troops.

Tao lifts her forefinger up, pointing to where the Mad Priest and his bunch's hiding place is "Yotaka and Algira haven't come back from their investigation yet".

Kouren's frown deepens "what make me come along with Tao and brought our subordinates here is because I heard something dangerous, that Gobi has made contact with someone from Northern Kai Empire".

Sakaki explains "Gobi has made contact with Yin Quelbo, Head of Tully Clan from Northern Kai Empire, he is former Nomads. I guess you surely know him, Queen Kouren".

Tao asks "oh, by the way, what are you doing here?".

After Yona explains everything, rather panicky though, Kouren suggests them to come with them to where the hiding place is, grabbing Yona's wrist as she leads the way "maybe your bodyguard is there as well".

Vold runs along with Yun and Four Dragons "I can't believe that master Hak is captured by them?".

Yun gulps and heightens his step "whatever it is, my feeling is really bad".

When they arrive on the field near the border of woods in front of Gobi and his subordinates' hiding place, their step is stopped by what they witness. They find blood-covered burly man who really resemble with Hak, the different is only his heterochromia eyes that staring back into them, both hand with sharp nails are bloodied by his enemy's blood.

Sakaki lifts his hand to halt Yona and the other before he speaks and smiles wryly "Sakuya Dear, can you stop using your father's form? Your mother is coming this way and I am afraid she will cry when she finds you like this".

Again, within a night, they witness a man changes into woman. Not only his voice, his body also changes into woman's body. Her short messy raven hair growing till reaches her knees, but still like her father, she has a pair of unique heterochromia eyes, where she has different color's eyes, purple of Amethyst on her right eye and red of Ruby on her left eye but there's a cut on her face like someone has slashed the left side of her face and makes thin crescent line started from her forehead, just above her eyebrow till her cheek. She takes her patch-eyes from her pocket to cover the scar on her left side's face.

Sakuya sighs and scratches her head "I thought it will enough to scare them off if I'm using my father's form".

"yup, you did it, dear", Kazama wraps his hands around her from behind, kissing her crown "I prefer your real form though, Princess of Wild Beast".

Sakuya spins around before pinching Kazama's cheek "what I told you before to not call me princess, Kazama?".

Zeno pats Sakuya's head from behind "Sacchan, even if you went with your fiancé, you shouldn't leave your home just like that again, your mother will be worried sick, you know?".

Sakuya clenches both her hand on Kazama's sleeve before turning her head down backward "ah?! Uncle Zeno?! What are you doing here?!".

Not long after Zeno explains everything and they are ready to sneak into Gobi's hiding place, Gobi shows himself along with his subordinates, the other priests or nobles who cooperate with him "my, my, looks like we have several guests tonight".

Yona steps forward even if Kouren halts her "where is Hak?".

Instead of answering her question, Gobi is going to babbling around about how he wants the Dragons and how Yona can get Hak back with exchange her Dragons with Hak so Gobi can have the Dragons for himself, but Yona screams instead "where is Hak?!".

"father, should I get rid of them or not?", Sakuya snaps her finger and that's when they hear the groan behind the bushes.

Instead of someone shows himself, Siberian White Tiger with the same unique heterochromia eyes with Sakuya jumps and roars to them while clenching his paws to Gobi, its sharp fangs threatens to devour Gobi who laying on his back, as it opening its mouth. Yona and the others stare to that White Tiger in horror, as the White Tiger's form changes itself into human form which really resemble with Hak, only his hands still have its sharp paws. He clenches Gobi's collar and lifts Gobi up off the ground, his entire body fully with murderous intention.

Sakaki cracks his fingers "do it quick, Hakuya. Your wife will arrive here soon. After he tells us, I will go right away to save your son".

"good to know", Hakuya is staring dagger to Gobi with dangerous glint in his eyes, as if his eyes can kill Gobi in instant before he snarling "I only will ask you one time: **to where did you take and hide my son?** ".

After Gobi doesn't answer and smirks, telling that he will not reveal the secret, Hakuya drops Gobi to the ground after Hakuya slashing Gobi's thighs so the mad priest can't run away.

"not answering? Not wise decision, mad priest… Sakuya, Kazama…", Hakuya looks behind over his shoulder "pull his legs before he can run away".

Kazama and Sakuya crack their knuckles before saying in unison "alright".

Gobi screams in pain as Kazama and Sakuya take his legs off his body, leaving him crawling on the ground.

"we are not merciless bunch or tyrant who enjoy to torture our enemy but we have no mercy towards whoever dare to hurt our family", Hakuya stomps on Gobi's back "I will ask you one more time, where is my son?".

Sakaki clenches his fist on Gobi's head, fisting his hair before jerking his head back "better you answer us before we take both your hand as well, and we're serious, you know?".

After Gobi tells them to where they hide Hak, in the lowest floor of their hiding place in the dungeon underground, Kazama takes Sakuya's hand before both disappear, using Kazama's portal to teleport into where Hak is kept as hostage. Not long after that when they're waiting for Sakuya and Kazama to bring Algira and Yotaka arrive there with some daze and strange state. After Tao asks about what happen to them, Yotaka only gulps and averts his eyes while Algira brings what he has gotten from inside. Kouren catches Yona who drops to her knees after red-haired princess stares in shock and horror, like Yun and the Dragons have, as they find Algira bringing Hak's arm, only his arm from the middle of his bicep till his hand that from his hand, looks like it's his left arm.

Hakuya calls them with frown deepens in his face "calm down, if he's dead already, I will not this calm, instead I will bring this place into hell right away".

"oh, that's right", Sakaki approaches Hakuya, standing behind him "but wait, Hakuya, your body has changed into your Beast form, White Tiger that usually accompany your daughter, Sakuya while your soul is supposed to stay within your son, Hak's body in order to seal the Darkness Dragon and the Thunder Beast within your son's body… since you can appear here, it's mean…".

Hakuya rolls his eyes "yes, his seal is broken… he has opened it by himself, accidentally…".

Sakaki squeaks "accidentally?!".

Hakuya convinces Sakaki to calm down, because since Setsuna and Mulan will come here as well, they can seal or prevent the worst from happened with Setsuna and Mulan's help "we can't blame him at all… he's still alive, that's why I only can grab something, not destroy or hurt. I will be going into berserk by myself if he's dead. About his hand, I can ask Sakuya to put it back in its origin place".

Sakaki shudders "yeah, I can imagine your wife will join you to freeze or make the bloodshed here. What happened years ago when your wife was barely killed had been terrifying moment for me as well…".


	10. Shape Of Water

**.**

 **Chapter** **10** **–** **Shape Of Water**

 _Ice, Water and Steam_

 _All of that is the shape of water_

 **.**

* * *

When Algira and Yotaka sneak into Gobi's secret mess, they are surprised because they find Hak in such terrible state there, within the dungeon down in the underground of Gobi's secret mess. Algira tries to shake him awake and he asks Hak to hold on while he will take him out of this place when Hak's awake, but when Algira tries to lift him up and attempts to carry him on his back, Hak coughs and pukes bloods before grabbing Algira's wrist.

With hoarse, tremble voice and shivering body due to lost too much blood, Hak weakly clenches Algira's wrist "in case… I can't survive… please don't tell… about what happened to me… to my companion… especially not to princess Yona… just let them all to think… that I have run off to somewhere… without telling them… to where I'll go…".

Algira shouts as his stomach churning in afraid "no, Hak-Nyan?! What do you think you're talking about?! How about Yo-Nyan? She's surely waiting for you to come back…".

Hak gulps and smirks before speaking with strained voices, even breathing takes effort for him to do with his dying state "even without me… those guys surely will protect her…".

When Hak's grip loosens and his hand drops to the ground, Algira's eyes widen at the sight of the blank looks on Hak's eyes "Hak-Nyan?".

When Algira can't find the pulse and his breath, Algira punches the floor with his fist. He doesn't know why, but he takes Hak's hand and wraps it within a bundle with intention of report this first to Kouren and Tao before asking them to give order to destroy this place. About Hak, he will discuss with Tao, she will know what to do.

* * *

After Algira comes back with Yotaka, Yona and the others feel their chest tighten in fear, mostly because Algira looks about to cry. Tao asks him to calm down and after Kouren asks about what happens, Algira stutters while uncovering the bundle on his arm "I-I'm sorry…".

It's Hak's left arm, from his bicep to his hand, with his sleeve that dirty because covered by blood.

"no… no way…", Yona shakes her head and drops to her knees as Kouren catches her and supports her, calling her name to wake her up of her shock state. Last time Yona feels so empty and despair was when she lost her father that night.

Yun inspects the hand, the blood and flesh still fresh and little warm even if it starts getting colder, before gulping and asking with trembling voice, halting his fear and tears "where… where is him, Algira?".

Algira, still in shock state, shakes his head before answering with tremble voices "sorry… I'm sorry… I can't help him…".

"why are you keeping say sorry?", Jae Ha grabs his shoulders, yelling to him in desperation "just tell us where is Hak and what happened to him, Algira?!".

"Yona, calm down?! breathe in, breathe out, slowly", Kouren grabs Yona's shoulders when Yona is hyperventilating, she never sees her like this before _"though it can't be helped, I thought… she's still just a 16-years-old girl, no matter how strong she is trying to steel herself…"_.

After Hakuya tells them to calm down and assures them to not worry before having chat with Sakaki, Yona and the others are trying to calm themselves down even if it's hard thing to do in this situation.

" _that's right. Hak will be alright, he has to…"_ , when Yona has calmed down, she turns her attention to Sakaki and Hakuya "you're Hakuya he said… he is Lady Mulan's first husband, isn't he? but… we heard that you had passed away?".

"and don't think we wouldn't realize it. You said something about your son, Lady Mulan's reaction when Tsurara insulted Hak, not to mention your similarity with Hak and that woman named Sakuya…", Yun concludes "does it mean, you and Lady Mulan are parents from Hak and Sakuya?".

Sakaki nods his chin from Hakuya to them "well, it's nothing we should hide anymore, just tell them?".

"that's right, I'm Hakuya Yukimura, Fong Mulan's first husband. Like you already know, I'm already dead but in my case, you can say I'm still alive not as human, but as Guardian right now. I know it's rather complicated, so let's save that explanation for next time", "after what happened 17 years ago, Mulan no longer able to produce child. So, you can say that her biological children are only with me. Hak is our firstborn and Sakuya… well, she is also our biological daughter, her born rather complicated, which make her born not as human but as Demon like me. Without doubt, Sakuya is Hak's little sister".

Sakaki continues "we have no choice but to let Hak stay in Kouka and hid Sakuya's presence for their own safety, because like Lady Iguni has said, marriage couple like them, the pure-blooded Demon like Hakuya with human like Mulan, shouldn't be able to have children but they could have, with their children's fate as the exchange".

Kija furrows his eyebrow "but we thought Hak is human?".

Yun waves his hand "no, honestly he isn't like ordinary human, so it isn't too surprising to know that he is Demon's son".

Jae Ha interrupts, lifting his hand "should we only speak? We should help him first, right?".

"which that's why we should wait for Kazama and Sakuya to come back bring him here", just he finishes his speech, only Kazama come back which in result, Hakuya's frown deepens "…where are my children?".

Kazama seems taken aback with Hakuya's intense glare "well, he… disappeared".

As he has expected, Sakaki snaps "what do you mean with he's disappeared!?".

Kazama explains when they find him, looks like it isn't going very well. Long story short, he and Sakuya have found Hak but well, he's dying and Sakuya finds the main culprit who has claimed Hak's hand in that room. Not only they have ripped one Hak's arm off his body but they are also the main culprit that given order by Gobi to tell them information that they need to know about Yona and Four Dragon Warriors. Because Hak refuses to tell them, they use what they can to make him spill the secrets. With torture him.

"and yes, as stubborn as you and your wife, he didn't tell them anything even if they tortured him", Kazama points Gobi's mess "you know your daughter, she wouldn't just let them be so right now… well, with intention to not kill them, she is still 'punishing' those two bastards who had tortured her brother with intention to send them to your wife".

Sakaki cracks his knuckles, clearly mad "may I join your wife?".

Hakuya scowls "you can do as you please, I have done my part with tearing their bodies apart but I guess Sakuya has put their bodies back?".

"no, she just used her eyes, sir", back to the subject, Kazama continues "and like you said, his seal is broken so he was starting to re-awaken now. We want to stop his transformation to his Demon vessel but he's disappeared. So, while I'm trying to look for him, Sakuya still finishes her business with those bastards".

"and I'm done, it's mother's turn now, or maybe Uncle Sakaki wants to join mother too?", Sakuya appears in front of them, sauntering while bringing two man who has tortured Hak that she has tied with chains, dropping the chain to the ground after she dragging them from inside and covering her left eyes "I heard mother will come here, she hasn't arrived here yet? the one who can detect brother's presence only you and mother, father. Can you help me? I can't find him even if I use my eyes, like the transparent filters exist and bugs my sight".

"after he disappeared, we haven't able to find Hak because that place is also fulfilled with Darkness that cause difficulties for them to just come inside that place", Kazama explains that neither he or Sakuya can come inside again "unfortunately, only someone with protection upon Darkness element because they have made the pact with Darkness mythical creatures like Lady Mulan who has made the pact with Yuki Onna, Demon like you and Ouga, or someone with high divine protection like Princess Setsuna, who can come inside that place".

"I only know one person who can do that, he using the Darkness to disguise himself like your brother did. The different is, your brother right now isn't on his right mind, he only following his instinct and he does it without thinking", Hakuya glares to somewhere "get out, I know you're watching and you've stayed to corrupt my son ever since you helped them to catch him, you bastard".

"oh, come on, brother. By no means I will kill my own nephew, what's more the one who really resembled with my beloved older brother. I only helped to make him become pure-blooded Demon like you and since he will re-awaken as Demon, you can see him right away with your eyes, after his resurrection is success, though…", brown-haired man approaches them before stomping on Gobi's body "human is so weak… just because of his legs were taken, he's dying due to blood lost? You're really sadistic and merciless towards whoever dare to hurt your family, older brother".

"do not call me that, Ouga", Hakuya lifts his chin up nonchalantly "I don't think of you as my little brother anymore, not after what you did to father, my wife and my children".

"so, it's really you, Ouga…", Sakaki lifts his hand up to the front before his scythe appear from the thin air "you again, huh? 17 years ago, you barely killed Mulan and their children. If not because of Hakuya who implanted his Hearts with his life at the stake, Mulan and their children surely would die?! I will not let you hurt them again this time, so prepare yourself?! Help me, Hakuya?!".

Hakuya scratches his neck "hell yeah, I really want to help with what I can, though… looks like I can't do anything for a while".

Sakaki snaps his head "WHAT!? WHY!? when you're the most reliable at the time like this?!".

"I just able to get out of my son's body and go back to my body after my soul stayed within my son's body for long time to seal his power, right now I'm still too weak and it's my limit to use this human form, besides they're coming this way", after remind them about Setsuna and Mulan's arrival, Hakuya lifts his forefinger up "one thing you should remember, Ouga, don't underestimate Woman or you will regret it. Mulan and Sakuya aren't sort of woman you'd ever be able to kill".

Not long after Hakuya's human form turns back into White Tiger, his Beast form, Mulan and Setsuna arrive.

"step back, daughter", Mulan lands and lifts her hand to the side, shielding them from Ouga "when children can't handle things, it's my turn as parents to handle it".

Like Mulan does after they landing, Setsuna straightens her wings "so I heard".

Sakuya exclaims "mother?! big sister?!".

Sakaki can't help but feels sorry for Mulan because he can't tell Mulan about Hakuya's emergence like always "what a flashy encounter, Empress, Princess".

Ouga claps his hands "Lady Fong Mulan, your snow and your wing is beautiful like always, but your snow is too cold and your wings with smell that has mixed with Heaven's guardian spirit is disgusting for me".

"blame my late husband, your older brother, Hakuya for resurrecting me back from Heaven. I'd supposed to die 17 years ago but he sacrificed himself", Mulan touches her heart and her stomach where she still has the scars that she has gotten from that incident which make her must have separated from her children and lost her husband "not only giving his immortality as Demon to bring me back to life, in order to give me and my daughter back to life, he implanting both his hearts to save my life and our daughter who still in my womb".

"right, as Pure-Blooded Demon, we have three hearts. Heart as Human, Heart as Demon and Heart as Beast. We can change our form into Human, Demon and Beast. Just because you were dying and pregnant of his second child at that time, he gave his Heart as Demon to your daughter and his Heart as Human to you. As if not enough with that, after that he lost his soul that he transferred along with his Thunder Beast into your son's body to protect your son's soul from Darkness Dragon, leaving his body turning into Beast with pathetic form such as that White Tiger that can't even communicate with us. For me, he's already dead?!", Ouga shakes his head with forlorn smirk before snaps her "it's all your fault?! If not because of you, my brother wouldn't leave our Kingdom and passing his throne as next Demon King to me and he wouldn't die such low life as human like that?!".

"then, why do you not die and just follow him to another world?", Mulan unfurls her Raven enormous wings "I thought I told you before, it's up to you if you want to hate me or do whatever you want to me as you please but do not touch my children? but looks like you really want to die, huh?".

"big sister in law, unfortunately I am not the one who captured your son. That mad priest is the one who had captured your son and kept him as hostage", Ouga lifts his thumb to Gobi "don't worry about your son. Instead, I tried to help him to get out of this place with his own strength. I have given Pure-Blooded Demon's bloods to him to release his seal".

"you… gave my son Pure-Blooded Demon's bloods?", Mulan gasps and stutters in disbelief before snapping "do you realize what you've done to my son?! With giving Pure-Blooded Demon's bloods to half-blooded Demon like my son, you will make him become Pure-Blooded Demon like you and my husband!?".

"yes, with you as human and my older brother as Pure-Blooded Demon, your son still only half-human and half-Demon. Thanks to Yuuda Clan who has researched about Pure-Blooded Demon's bloods can do, I know that if I give Pure-Blooded Demon's bloods to half-Demon and half-Human like your son, he will fully become Pure-Blooded Demon".

"where is my son?!".

"I hide him under my Darkness barrier till his transformation is over. You're supposed to give thanks to me because as firstborn child, he will give the back our family's honorary".

"only for you", Mulan snarls but realizing the sudden movements beside her, looking down to Setsuna who drops to her knees with Yona and Sakuya supporting her "Setsuna, what's wrong?".

Setsuna doesn't answer her, instead she rises from her seat before lifting her hand. Enormous fireball is created upon her hands, she throwing that fire to Gobi and his two subordinates who laying on the ground near Ouga. Ouga dodges that fireball but because Gobi can't walk with his legs that no longer on his body, either two other man who can't wake up because they are still under the influence of Sakuya's illusion, they can't run from that fireball. Mulan orders Sakuya to stop that fireball, thus Sakuya half-heartedly shielding them from Setsuna's fireball, using her power to control water to make the barrier upon those three mans.

When Mulan halts her, Setsuna cries "let me kill them, mother?! how dare he… not only he captured and kept Hak as hostage, he also ordered his subordinates to torture Hak to make him spill out the information about Four Dragons?! Because Hak didn't say anything, they gave many kinds of tortures to Hak?! I won't forgive them, ever?!".

"neither do I, sweetheart, but I wouldn't want to let you dirtying your hand with their blood", Mulan kisses Setsuna's eyelids before reading Setsuna, Sakuya and Yona's mind. She asks Yona to take care of Setsuna "I see, I understand now… Sakaki, create the barrier", Mulan rises with murderous intention surroundings her body "looks like they really want to die".

Setsuna tugs Mulan's sleeves "at least, let me to take that mad priest's arm first?!".

Mulan shrugs her shoulder "okay, you may take one of his arms but make sure he's still intact before I send him to hell with my own hand".

Setsuna claims one of Gobi's hand, ripping it apart with her fireball that burning one of Gobi's hand like how those two torturers have sliced one Hak's hand off his body. Like what Mulan has instructed, Sakaki creates the barrier to keep Yona and the others safe as long as Mulan fights against Ouga.

Surprisingly, Sakuya steps in front of Mulan "mother, let me".

"Sakuya, no", Mulan grabs her bicep "you can't, let me finish him off—".

"mother", Sakuya releases her patch-eyes to reveal the scar that slicing through her left eyes "you don't forget that uncle Ouga… he is not only father's little brother, he was the one who has screwed up our family till we were separated from older brother and lost father, but he also the one who keep me away from you for years, hiding me to only make me become his guinea pig until uncle Zeno freed me from him and brought me back to you. He is the one who had made this scar to my face. I wouldn't be able to get rid of my nightmare if I were not able to get rid of him".

Mulan doesn't have many choices left, so she nods her head, letting Sakuya to fight against Ouga.

Ouga snickers mockingly "what? you let your daughter that a mere half-human half-demon to fight against me?".

"don't you dare to insult my daughter", Mulan taps her daughter's shoulder lightly before she joins Sakaki to strengthen the barrier "prove to him that you can do it, Sakuya".

Sakaki furrows his eyebrows when Kazama stands outside the barrier "err… Kazama, what are you doing?".

"watching my fiancée and in case she needs it, I will help her", Kazama embeds his sword on the ground in front of him "not that I don't believe her but I still want to help her with what I can".

"that's really sweet of you… I love that part of you, Kazama", Sakuya smiles fondly before she changes her human form into her Demon form. Her legs turn into fish tail with Jade green scales with bluish speckled, membranes like fish fins in between fingers on her hand's, fish fins on her earlobes and water tubes wrapping itself securely around her waist as her cushion "Leviathan?!".

Yun agapes when they witnessing what happen "what is that?".

As Sakuya lifts her hand and calls one of her Guardian, gigantic blue serpent with thunderbolt surroundings its body appears, emerging down from the sky that splits apart like surface of water has divided into two, flash of lightnings shout by turns. That gigantic serpent enlaces its body into Ouga's, wrecking his body before attacking him with his thunder. Ouga dodges the thunder with his Darkness barrier and lunges into her, ordering his own Guardian, Dark Beast to fight against Leviathan. Sakuya stretches her hands to the side, revealing other fish fins on her forearms that sharp as sword, she using it as her sword to fight against Ouga.

Mulan explains to Yona and the others that every Pure-Blooded Demon can have Guardians to protect them. Normally, one Demon only able to possess one Guardian that will make the pact with them once they born. If they want to have two Guardian, they must do the ritual and fulfill the condition and make the pact with their Guardian, where Guardians usually divide into two, Guardian from 'Light' side or you can tell them as Holy Creature, such as Holy Beast like Phoenix, and Guardian from 'Darkness' side such as Youkai, mythical creatures who walking under the darkness from underworld like Snow Woman. Usually, their Demon form and their power are influenced by their Guardian who have stayed by their side since their born. It explains to Yona and others, why Hakuya has White Tiger form or why Sakuya has the unique Demon form like mermaid and can control water.

Mulan smirks "but not only that what make Sakuya is different".

In the midst of the fight, Sakuya calls her other Guardian after somersault herself backwards "bite him, Fenrir?!".

This time enormous wolf with silver furs appears from behind Sakuya, jumping and landing on top of Ouga's body. Before Fenrir is able to devour him, Ouga orders his Dark Beast to come to defend him and throws his sword to Sakuya, but Leviathan protects Sakuya when Dark Beast and Fenrir wrestle on the ground.

"if you think it will still the same with 17 years ago, you're totally wrong and you've made a big mistake, uncle?! Artemis?!", another Guardian, woman cladded in white robe appearing to her side, stretching her bow.

Ouga stares to her incredulously "no way… how could you able to call them all and have more than one guardian?!".

"you know that I and my brother aren't normal, right?", Sakuya shrugs with amused smirk "the answer is simple, because since the first time, I haven't made the pact with them, at all. I only call them one by one so I can make a friendship with them, so they are who befriend with me, agree to lend their power to me in case I need them, like right now".

So this is what Mulan has meant with Sakuya is different? She isn't like ordinary Demon who make the pact with their Guardian, but she can communicate with them and make them as her friend thus far those guardians who have been befriending with her, willingly to protect her.

At the same time as Artemis's arrow lands on Ouga's heart, another arrow lands on Ouga's back, it coming from Yona, surprising them all. Using this as advantage, Mulan launches the last blow to Ouga, uttering the incantation as she putting her palm on his chest. Ouga coughs, puking bloods and wondering what kind of attack that she has launched to him.

"what, you think I can control a mere ice? You're wrong, because what I can control is not only the shape water but also to move their 'time' as long as their soul haven't left their body. I just make all of your hearts to be rotten", Mulan smirks apologetically to Sakuya who pouts, she gesturing to Sakuya to understand, as a mother she doesn't want her daughter to kill any other life, just let her to handle the killing. Looks like Sakuya catches her message and after Ouga's body totally turns into ashes, Mulan brings up her hands into praying position "Wish to God".

Sakuya lifts her head up as Kazama carrying her bridal style on his arms after wrapping her bare torso with his Haori "mother, can you hear it?".

"yeah, I can hear it clearly… till it really feels heartbreaking for my heart, to hear my son's cries in pain and despair", Mulan whispers weakly. Ouga's dead that mean he no longer able to keep Hak hidden.


	11. Resurrection of Darkness Dragon

**.**

 **Chapter** **11** **–** **Resurrection of Darkness Dragon**

 _To awaken Darkness Dragon's vessel_

 _Drop him to the deepest and darkest place_

 _Such as Darkness_

 **.**

* * *

When Sakuya and Kazama ask them more time to looking for Hak, the others should wait outside.

"now, what should we do to them, Empress?", Sakaki crosses his arms, standing near Gobi and two certain men that so-called the main culprit of Hak's torturers "surely you will not let them go to another world so easily without punishment, right?".

"oh, I've planned to throw them to Limbo after give them to our executioner in the Palace. Not to kill them, only torture them till they're in between death or life like what they did to my son. You are right, I wouldn't let them be without giving proper punishment to them", Mulan approaches them with murderous intention "because 'Death' is still too light punishment for them", Mulan grabs one of Hak's torturer's hair, fisting her pale knuckles in his hair "maybe for you all, he's nothing but your prey to be tortured of, but for me, he is my son and the only son that born from my womb, only me as his parent who has the right to punish him so your act to torture him really drove me mad…".

From their conversation, even though it's hard to believe, Yona believes that Mulan is truly Hak's mother "…I understand if you mad because of your son, but aren't you being too cruel? They're dying already, why not just let them die?".

Setsuna snaps "could you say that after you saw what happened to Hak? should I show what has he been going through?!".

Mulan swifts her hand to stop her "stop, it's inappropriate to be seen by children".

"found him!", Sakuya brings their attention back "but he's moving too fast!? Creeping through the Darkness to… he will get out of that mess sooner or later".

"you can see him from here?", Yun asks, which gaining nod from her.

Jae Ha turns his head to Shina, about to asking him to tell if Hak's okay but they find shadow on the ground that absorbing Gobi and two other "what happened to them?!".

Even Mulan can't prevent them to be absorbed till three of them vanish into the shadow "they were devoured by Darkness, Ouga's dead already, so the main culprit is only…".

Sakuya wraps her arms around Kazama who carrying her bridal style, pointing up "mother, look at that?! that's—?!".

They lift their head up, looking to Darkness emerges out of the Earth, crawling around Gobi's secret mess till that Darkness takes form into enormous Dragon that its size only can be rivaled with Yellow Dragon, the oldest of Four Dragon. Its scales really dark as the darkest night and once it opens its eyes, a pair of red eyes that red as the blood staring down threateningly to Yona and the others. They are frightened by what they witness but what more surprising them, they see a figure standing tall on the top of that building, reaching out his hand to that Dragon who bowing its head as the sign that Dragon with dark scales as Darkness will obey him as its master. He jumps and landing on the ground, right in front of them with cold expression.

His long straight raven hair is barely reaching his toes, his bare chest showing many amounts of mixed dried bloods with freshly bloods and many scars, both from fresh-healed wounds and old scars, several of those wounds like he has been whipped and whoever that person also cauterizing the wound from the ugly burns above many wounds of whiplash, or cut and slash by hot metal of sword or knife. His once Sapphire eyes now changes into red pupils as red as the bloods and the white of his eyes turn into black. Even though his face void of emotions and his dark rimmed eyes show nothing but combination of smoldering anger and deadly cold hatred, Yona will not wrong on recognize him.

Yona flies her hands to cover her mouth, looking to the necklace of Lapis Lazuli that she's brought to Hak, hanging around that man's neck as unmistakable proof "no way… he…".

"looks like you also have realized it?", Setsuna blinks away her tears with pained grimace "true, it's Hak. At the daylight they torture his body and at night, it's Ouga's who torture his mind. At daylight, they whipped, cut or slash his body, only to cauterizing his wounds. They sunk his head under the water before threw cold water and hot water to his body more than once. They punched him, beaten him black and blue while tying him on the chair, ignoring the fact it suffocating him. They also used poison to threaten him to blurt out the secret, only to give him the antidote before he really died. What he got from Ouga was just the same, even though Ouga didn't hurt his body, Ouga wrecked his mind, attacking him mentally each night. It reoccurred till his mind and body crumbled. Taking advantage of his vulnerable condition, Ouga offers elixir that made by bloods of pure-blooded Demon which have effect to make him become pure blooded Demon like his father. Contemplating no aides will come to reach him, Hak took it. Could you still say that they must have been finished off without being tortured like what they did to Hak?".

Yona drops to her knees, she feels like she'll get the hyperventilation again, clenching her chest. Somehow, she feels Yun wrapping his arms around her shoulder from behind to soothe her while Yun himself also on the verge of crying.

Just if they aren't deceived by Tsurara's disguise and can come here sooner?!

Jae Ha clenches his fist, gritting his teeth "now I really want to kill them after we torture them like how they tortured Hak".

Kija and Shina rush to Hak, passing Mulan and Setsuna, wanting to check on him, reassuring him that it's alright already and apologize to not come sooner, but when they are in arm-reach, they are surprised because Hak tries to attack them instead, using his left arm that supposed to be lost and has changed into Dragon's arm instead of human's arm. Like Kija's Dragon claw, starting from his bicep, Hak's left arm has turned into Darkness Dragon's arm.

Luckily Sakaki has caught them both before Hak hitting them using his now-Dragon-Claw, landing behind Mulan and Setsuna and putting both Shina and Kija down to the ground "crap, looks like this will be more dangerous than that time when we tried to stop the enraged Hakuya when you were kidnapped before you conceived Hak, Empress. He is scarier than his father".

Mulan doesn't argue back "he hasn't fully awakened, but looks like his transformation into Demon success a bit. The problem is Pure Bloods of Demon is too strong for half-Demon half-Human like him".

Sakuya blinks in confusion "but I'm alright even if I drank bloods from pure-blooded Demon like Kazama?".

"it's because you have your father's Demon heart, Dear. And when I conceive you, I have made the pact with Snow Demon which make me become Demon as well. In result, it makes you become Demon like your father. Unlike you, your older brother is still half-human and he doesn't have the pact with Youkai but he does have been aimed by Darkness Dragon ever since I conceived him in my womb. Setsuna's mother, Setsura along with Kashi and Iguni had persuaded me to abort him, knowing his fate but I declined".

Yona turns her head to Mulan in shock "my mother had…".

"we can speak about it later, Dear", Mulan pats Yona's head, looking down with reassuring smile before eyeing to incoming mercenaries who come out of that mess, the remaining Gobi's cretins approaching them "the problem now is how to stop him while we were surrounded by our enemy like this? should I use my terracotta army?".

"NO", Sakaki adamantly asks her "please save your energy, we still need your aid in case we need your 'Time Rotation' to stop your son".

Hak snaps his finger, the shadow that devour Gobi and two other man just now reappearing beside him and once the shadow disappears, Tao yelps in fear and covers her face as they see and assume from the remnants of their attires, as Gobi and two other man who have tortured Hak, have turned into skeletons. Kouren hugs Tao who wrapping her arms around her hips, she's stroking Tao's back. Mulan clarifies that those skeletons are really Gobi and two other man, they have been devoured by Darkness and what's left from them only their bones. When he looks behind over his shoulder and finds other troops coming from that building, he smiles dangerously before takes off, moving the fingers on his Dragon Claw and rushing to them.

Yona rises to her feet with Four Dragon Warriors in tow "Hak, stop?! you're injured—".

Setsuna stands in front of Yona, spreading her wings to halt them halfway "don't come near him?! leave it to us?!".

Kija argues "but we can't, Hak is—".

Setsuna snaps "just obey our words and be patient?! do you want to make Hak kill his friends?!".

Jae Ha tries to rise to his feet but Sakaki has pinned him down, he snaps to her back, incredulous "actually, what happened to him?!".

"she's right, because Hak is not in the state to able to make out his surroundings, he wouldn't hear you all. Right now, with Hak has turned into Demon, he lost himself including his heart, he couldn't make out who are his enemies or friends, he doesn't even recognize himself, what he sees right now only blood and what he wants only kill. He'd truly become the pure-blooded Demon who only know to destroy and kill. The real monster who only has the instinct to fight and kill and he will do it until he's dead", Mulan explains as she creating barrier around Yona and the others to keep them safe "the late of my first husband, Hakuya knew his blood was too strong for Hak, he didn't want that happen to Hak, so we sealed his power and to make sure the seal intact, Hakuya put his guardian, Byakko into Hak's body to keep the seal and protect him from Darkness Dragon. Because Hakuya knew, once Hak turned into pure blooded Demon, Hak truly would be lost his heart".

Helping Mulan to create the barriers, Kazama puts Sakuya down near them, asking them to stay here in the safe distance from Hak with Kouren's party "anyway, we really should stop him and make him snap out of his state now. If this goes on, he only will turn into insane bloodlust Demon who only want to destroy and kill people, he will not stop until he's dead and once his soul is devoured by Darkness, his existence will totally vanish from this world".

Yun asks in his frustration "is there really nothing we can do?".

They only can see it and stay still when Hak kills those mercenaries using his Darkness Dragon Claw.

" _he laughed because he had killed them…"_ , Yona feels shuddering and her heart tightens at the sight of Hak when he isn't himself, enjoying to kill their enemies. No, it's not Hak. Her Hak never does it, he always protecting her and killing only to protect his precious people so this time is her turn to protect and help him "let us try to bring him back?!".

Setsuna looks about to protest but Mulan touches her shoulder, shaking her head "just let them try, but when no one from all of you can stop him, don't stop us, got it?".

Yona nods her head, looking to her Dragons who nodding their head in affirmation. They have to stop Hak, no matter what.


	12. Phoenix And Darkness Dragon

**.**

 **Chapter 12 – Phoenix And Darkness Dragon**

 _Born to love, be cursed to even feel it_

 _So why born to love, when you're even being cursed to just feel this love?_

 **.**

* * *

"wow, what a horrifying rage. No wonder, since he has gotten that tremendous power from his parents", Sakaki salutes, he says it without sarcasm at all because he really means it as he's looking to Hak before he eyeing Yona and her comrades who prepare themselves to stop Hak "aren't you supposed to be scared of him, from how scary he could be, princess?".

"no, instead… it hurts… I've never seen him like this before", Yona wipes her tears which flowing freely from her eyes "Hak's strong, always be a figure of invulnerability… but looking at him like this… even if he laughs when killing them, it feels like he's crying inside for the help… like a lost child who desperately looking for help and gave up after no one could come to help him… we should have come here sooner for help him…".

"don't blame yourself, dear. All of you as well", Mulan cups Yona's cheeks, kissing her wet eyelids before eyeing Yun and Dragons as she patting Yona's head "I could say the same with you. I and my children should have found him and come here sooner, so his condition wouldn't be this bad, but blaming ourselves wouldn't change what had happened in the past. What we should do now is to stop him, and heal his injuries, both his body and heart, because blaming yourself and keep imagining what if's will not change everything. Understand?".

Mulan's wisdom as the Empress and soothing warmth as the mother reach their hearts and with determined looks, they do what Mulan has implied.

Stop Hak.

Kija goes first, along with Shina in tow. In fact, he doesn't want to use his Dragon claw against one of his comrades that he has considered as fellow brothers, but Kija has no choice now to stop Hak, he swings his Dragon claw which being blocked by Hak's Dragon claw. Kija screams in pain as his Dragon claw touches Hak's Dragon claw. Looks like Hak's Dragon claw as Darkness Dragon will cause to rot everything which being touched by its. Shina grabs Kija's shoulder and pushing him to behind, rushing in between Hak and Kija before blocking Hak's Dragon claw before Hak attacks Kija using his Darkness Dragon claw. Jae Ha throws his dagger to Hak which easily being dodged by Hak, but it's his purpose from the first place so Zeno will have enough time to reach Hak. Zeno appears behind Hak, chopping Hak's nape using the side of his hand which has turned into his scaled-yellow-Dragon hand.

Unfortunately, even with Zeno's yellow-scaled-hand and his tremendous strength, they still can't stop Hak and instead, with all of their enemies have died in Hak's hands and with his state still in lost control now, which Hak has been being surrounded by his comrades but not recognize them as his comrades, starts to think them as threats. It's the reason of why Hak can seriously attack the Four Dragon warriors. As the last choice, with hope she can stop him and he will hear her voice, Yona runs to him, ignoring the warnings from the others which barely registered by her now.

"Hak, stop?! that's enough!? stop it already?! You're safe already, we have arrived here to help you now?!", Yona wraps her arms around Hak's "we're sorry?! We should have come sooner?! I understand your anger, but just stop it?! if you want to look for someone that should be blamed, you can angry to me and blame me as much as you want?!", Yona feels his lack of reactions as he stares down to her, she looks up and begs for his forgiveness, hoping her words will reach him "I hurt you and the responsibility is solely mine, after all… that's why, please… no matter how your form will change, please… don't let your heart get influenced by darkness too deep… don't let your heart change, Hak".

Hak grabs her shoulders and coldly stares down to her before pushing her till Yona collapses backward to the ground. It makes Yona desperately crying, tears streaming down her face freely as she's looking up to Hak who can't hear her voice "…Hak…".

"prin…cess…", Hak gasps, but more bloods coming out of his eyes and he lifts his hand, roaring like insane beast.

"Yona, move!?", Setsuna pushes Yona behind her and places herself between Hak and Yona. Hak's left hand, Darkness Dragon's Claw that barely hitting Yona, now pierce her body. All of them stare in horror as the Darkness Dragon's Claw stabs Setsuna on the stomach and breaks through her back, bloods dripping to the ground from Setsuna's body and Hak's Dragon Claw.

Yona flies her hands to cover her mouth, screaming "SETSUNA?!".

Setsuna coughs bloods violently, her legs shaking but she persists, grabbing Hak's wrist with her bloodied hands which piercing through her body "this is my responsibility… to bring back your sanity… no, to bring you back into yourself as human… as someone who has been tied by fate with you", with bloods pouring down from the corner of her mouth and through the breach on the middle of her torso, she smiles, cupping his cheeks with her bloodied hand and whispering weakly "…I love you, Ulla…".

With her last will power that left, Setsuna brings her lips up to kiss him, right on his lips as she pulling him to her level before all of her power has left her body and her body goes limp on Hak's hands after Hak gulps something down, seems like Setsuna has made Hak drink her bloods.

"…Tae…Yang?", the red pupil and black on Hak's eyes slowly turn normal like its previous state, where the black of his eyes turn back into white and red pupils of his eyes turn back to his Sapphire orbs. Hak drops to his knees as he holding Setsuna's body before crying it out loud "TAE YANG?!".

Not letting the opportunity go, Sakaki wraps his arms around Setsuna's waist to hold her after he grabbing Hak's forehead and slamming him to the ground "Mulan, do it now?!".

"without you ask?!", Mulan lands in between Setsuna and Hak, she has to touch them to use her ability, 'Time Rotation', to move their bodies' time. Next second, the hole on Setsuna's body has healed without any scars and Hak collapses backward in unconscious state with severely-injured body. Looks like Mulan has moved their time before Setsuna gets that terrible injury on her body from Hak but because of her limited strength's capacity for today, Mulan only can move Hak's time when his hand just barely has been stabbed by his torturers, before those fiends have cut Hak's hand off of its place. Like Mulan's order, Sakaki slips his hands under Hak's knees and back to carry Hak (because Kazama carries Sakuya already) as Mulan carries Setsuna.

Though, Mulan grumbles as she's carrying Setsuna "gosh, could you stop risking your life like this, could you not?!".

Sakaki deadpans as he approaches Yun to ask him for check on Hak "well, but it's emergency and it's the quickest way to make your son drink her blood. Since Setsuna's blood as Suzaku is the cure for him, it can't be helped".

"it's so-called as shock effect and it works to make him drink my bloods", Setsuna touches her body where she's supposed to have the wound from Hak before coughing a little "so it does worth it, right?".

Mulan groans "but still… as much as I don't want to lost my children in front of my eyes again, don't?!".

"mother, I'm fine now, so it's alright", Setsuna leans her head on Mulan's shoulder before closing her eyes "I'm just a bit tired and sleepy, that's all…".

Mulan sighs in defeat, knowing well her adopted daughter's reason to sacrifice herself this far. She ruffles Setsuna's head "rest, we can take care of everything later".

After make sure that Setsuna has fallen asleep, Sakaki looks up to Yun who starts to treat Hak's wounds with eyes as if he's on the verge of crying "kid, needn't to force yourself if you can't. I, Mulan, Sakuya and Kazama also can treat wounds since we have been trained for that as well".

"no, thank you for your offer however I must do this… as the only one who can do this in my group, but…", Yun politely declines Sakaki's offer, wiping his tears with his sleeves "it's too cruel… what should we do… if his wounds this time will never be healed?".

Mulan ruffles Yun's head, encouraging him before asking to everyone who gather here "is everyone alright? let me help to treat your wounds. Hak's wounds are too severe even for me to heal him at once so I have to move his time to the point when his wounds will not endanger his life, but if it's only to heal you all, I still have some energy left".

Sakaki opens his mouth, about to protest and ask her to not overdo it "Mulan, you—".

"oh hush, Sakaki", Mulan shushes him "I will be alright, the least I could do is to treat their wounds, and I don't receive 'no' at all".

Kija has his wrist broken. Jae Ha who has been kicked by Hak on the ribs, has large bruises on his torso and broken ribs. Shina gets scratches and bruises on his back because of being collided with rocks. Zeno is the only one who doesn't get injured (actually it's not he doesn't get injured at all, but his wounds has been healed due to his regeneration).

"but I wonder…", Yona mumbles as she's helping Mulan and Yun to treat their comrades' wounds, she's still shaking and on the verge of tears but her confusion and curiosity are larger "why could Setsuna's blood have been a cure for Hak? who is Ulla and Tae Yang? why did Setsuna call Hak as Ulla and Hak call Setsuna as Tae Yang?".

Mulan explains that like they know, Setsuna is the vessel of Suzaku (Phoenix) who has been known as the immortal vermillion bird, she has an ability to control fire, her tears, blood, body and flesh can become cure for whatever injuries or poison in this world. About who are Ulla and Tae Yang, Mulan rolls her eyes to Zeno and after receiving affirmation nods from blonde-haired dragon, Mulan goes further.

"Ulla was Hak's past self and Tae Yang was Setsuna's past self. In their past life, a couple thousand years ago, Setsuna was born as Hiryuu's daughter with name 'Tae Yang' while Hak was born as son of Nomads' Head Clan with name 'Ulla'. They had married after they were chosen as Darkness Dragon and Suzaku's vessel, together they built their own Kingdom and they have been known as the founders of Kai Empire", Mulan looks down to Hak and Setsuna before caressing Hak's head "…people say, if a love story being ended tragically, they would reincarnate to change what had been occurred in the past and be united once more time. No matter how strong Darkness or Light, Demon or Angel, they would become weak when they are being faced with Love. Not every Darkness is Evil and not every Light is Kind, after all this world is not only fulfilled with black and white solely".

Suddenly, Mulan feels her heart lurching out of her chest. She clutches her chest and curls into ball "…shit, looks like the side-effect—", Mulan reaches out her hand, grabbing Sakaki's sleeve and looking up with a bitter smile on her face "please take care of my children… and everyone for a while… Sakaki…".

When Mulan's body starts to turn into transparent, Sakaki reaches out his hand, only to sweep cold air as Mulan's body changes into snow. Sakaki chokes a startled air before screaming "MULAN!?".


End file.
